


M Is for Magic

by yiwuzhe



Series: M is for magic [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 灵魂伴侣之间拥有不可抗拒的牵引的力量，这力量过于强大以至于在头脑意识到之前身体就将做出反应——当你们彼此之间的距离小于五米时，你们的名字将显现在彼此的手腕上。托尼屏住了呼吸，手腕上传来的剧烈的灼痛让他立刻明白发生了什么事。那个人仍在看他，但他依旧强迫自己低下头，将袖口拉下来一点，一行笔触尖利而优美的字迹出现在那里，随着他的脉搏跳动微微起伏，甚至仍未褪去温度。“斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇。”他抬头再次看向对方，并低声念出这个名字对方眨了眨眼睛，低下头错开眼神，但还好，那个人很快就重新抬起了头：“……安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克？”“那么，所以，你看……我们是灵魂伴侣。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜、OOC、恋爱脑、轻喜剧  
标题来自尼尔·盖曼同名书，但内容没有关系，我只是借个标题

1.

  


众所周知，自从人类拥有了文字的概念开始，灵魂伴侣便成为了所有的文艺作品永恒的主题，几千年前如此，几千年后亦然。亚当和夏娃从伊甸园中奔逃时他们的手腕上携刻着彼此的姓名，帕里斯用金苹果从阿芙洛狄特那里得到他将拥有海伦的承诺，厄洛斯射出的金箭与铅箭让爱侣们重逢又别离——人们始终相信，灵魂伴侣之间拥有不可抗拒的牵引的力量，这力量过于强大以至于在头脑意识到之前身体就将做出反应——当你们彼此之间的距离小于五米时，你们的名字将显现在彼此的手腕上。

爱情小说家和通俗歌曲创作者犹为喜爱这个瞬间，因为并不是所有人都能在他们短暂的一生中发现自己的伴侣的，于是他们总愿意将这个过程写得惊天动地而令豆蔻少女们对此充满憧憬，全然不顾之后可能的争吵、错误、背叛，和生活中所有一切糟糕透顶的事情，谁规定灵魂伴侣一定就能合得来呢？时间进入二十一世纪，现实主义题材作品甚嚣尘上，灵魂伴侣不再是浪漫的代名词。但唯有出现名字的这个瞬间依旧被创作者们喜爱，那是“被雷霆击中的刹那”，也是“明白自己将同时跌入天堂地狱”的清醒认识，有首年榜流行金曲中唱到“魔鬼的名字带有烧灼和酷刑一样的痛苦”“但它依旧如此美好”，尽管没提写的是什么，但所有人都知道这又是这一课题的陈词滥调。

可它依旧受到欢迎，有些拥有超绝记忆力的人可以在听到前奏的第三个音符就告诉你它是1994年3月11日发行的，磁带A面第4首。

说来巧合的是，在距离斯塔克工业总部大厦三个街区的这间咖啡店里，此时此刻正放着这首歌。

而站在柜台后等待咖啡的安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克在听到第三个音符时意识到自己可以告诉别人：所有的爱情小说文艺电影还有这首愚蠢的歌说的都是真的。

那是个瘦高个，黑发，肤色略有些苍白但不至于让人觉得不够健康，头发大部分都服帖的向后舒展，只有一小撮不时刮到额前，几缕银白色的鬓发梳在耳后，却只是让他的气质更为儒雅而非显得苍老，他也留着差不多款型的胡子，修剪的十分整齐，衬衣和休闲外套还有牛仔裤，非常平凡的搭配，却恰到好处的包裹着修长的双腿，他应当比看起来要年轻——那双眼睛，天啊，那双眼睛居然随着阳光照射进来的角度而似乎变换着颜色，而且——

托尼屏住了呼吸，当他们目光相对时，手腕上传来的剧烈的灼痛让他立刻明白发生了什么事。那个人仍在看他，但他依旧强迫自己低下头，将袖口拉下来一点，一行笔触尖利而优美的字迹出现在那里，随着他的脉搏跳动微微起伏，甚至仍未褪去温度。

**“斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇。”**

他抬头再次看向对方，并低声念出这个名字，心脏跳动的速度让他怀疑他的身体已经没法承受了，而对方眨了眨眼睛，低下头错开眼神，托尼的呼吸随之一窒。

但还好，那个人很快就重新抬起了头：**“……安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克？”**

他重重的吸了一口气，他的世界回来了，心脏重新平稳地跳动，脑供血也不再不足。

“是的。”托尼点点头，“那么，所以，你看……我们是灵魂伴侣。”他突然感到紧张，甚至有点不太会说话了，这太奇怪了，在此之前他从未相信灵魂伴侣联系居然真的具有如此魔力，“我想……你可以叫我托尼，我可以叫你斯蒂芬吗？”

“……好的。”那个人似乎迟疑了片刻，慎重无比的点了点头，托尼据此猜测斯蒂芬很可能和他自己一样紧张，“托尼。”

如果说托尼·斯塔克在这之前仍然对灵魂伴侣之间的化学反应有所怀疑，但在斯蒂芬念出自己的名字的这个瞬间，他确信自己恋爱了。

“斯蒂芬。”他轻轻地念着这个单词，好像那个词的意义已经完全不一样了似的，他的咖啡已经好了，但他根本没有费神去拿，对面的人显然也陷入了一时的手足无措，因为托尼看到他调整角度靠上了柜台以保持重心。

“这有点……突然。”那个人有些磕磕绊绊的解释，在确认了托尼的名字后，他的视线就开始四处游移。

“确实如此。”托尼尝试着让自己的语气变得轻松一点，“我也没想到会在咖啡店……哦，我十分钟后还有个会议，”他的手机发出信息提醒，佩珀已经在催促他了，“但是我……”这样把他一个人留在这儿合适吗，会议可以取消吗？他认为可以。

“不，没关系。我不想因此干扰你的行程。”那个人迅速地说着，托尼相信这是对方平素处事态度的表现。“我也有朋友在等我。”

斯蒂芬刻意加重了“朋友”两个字的读音，说这句话时还特意看着托尼，托尼认为自己没有听错，从那双漂亮的眼睛里读取到的信息让他忍不住微笑了：“我能留下你的联系方式吗？手机号码？”

他等着答案，然而对方突然面露难色：“抱歉……我没有手机。”

托尼因为这回答睁大眼睛愣了一瞬——这年头还有什么人会没有手机？——尽管他没有摘下眼镜，但对面的人也很明显的因为他的眼神重新退缩了：“呃，斯蒂芬，如果你不愿意告诉我电话号码……”

“不，托尼，不是这样的。”斯蒂芬急切地否认，“其实，我是来观光的游客，我只是……没有在这儿能用的号码。”

“啊。”托尼发出了了然的声音，心底松了一口气，这也可以解释斯蒂芬的英式口音，“那么，我给你我的，你可以打给我。哦，这里——”

他从西装口袋里掏出一张名片——他已经有日子不用这东西了，但感谢上帝他还留着一点这些习惯——确认上面的信息没有问题后将它递给了斯蒂芬。

“谢谢。”斯蒂芬微笑起来，这笑容又让托尼的心跳漏了一拍，随后他注意到斯蒂芬也开始从自己的口袋中摸索，“……在这儿。”

那是张漂亮的小卡片，白色硬卡纸的周围镶着圈橙金色花纹，看着颇为花哨，斯蒂芬将它递了过来——他该接吗？斯蒂芬的手上是疤痕吗？——但在大脑对这些一个个冒出的提问做出谨慎的考虑以及回答或解释之前，他的手指已经摸到了卡片的边缘。

“这是我在纽约的住址……你可以……嗯……写信。”

“写信？”天呐，先是手机，然后是写信，若是从前，托尼铁定已经开始取笑斯蒂芬是他父母辈的人了，但现下他只是觉得斯蒂芬太可爱了。

“我的意思是，我住在朋友的家，我不能替他决定别人是否能来访……抱歉。”斯蒂芬没听出托尼的潜台词，仍一本正经地说明，说到最后，他露出了略带歉意的笑容，但由于托尼并没有在意，那笑容也很快转为平和。

“没关系。”托尼瞟了一眼卡片上的地址，布利克街，但没有具体的门牌，只是个公共邮箱收发点似的地方。托尼意识到对方明白自己不会写信，只是仍然想留些什么作为名片的报偿来使自己明白两个人拥有同样的感觉，“我们最好还是先从晚餐开始，你今晚有时间吗？”

“我不太确定，但我会联系你的。”斯蒂芬的语气是肯定的。“托尼。”

“好的。”他的手机又开始响了，佩珀真的要发火了，“我必须得走了，我们之后见……斯蒂芬。”

他走的时候，脑子仍昏昏沉沉的，把咖啡忘记在了柜台上，这使得佩珀后来不得不让一名前台去给这个开始每二十分钟看一次手机的商业巨头（现在看起来像是个坠入爱河的傻瓜）再买了一杯。他也忽略了他走出门的那一刻身后的咖啡店因突如其来的停电和灯泡破裂而发生的混乱。

他离开咖啡店的二十分钟后，格林威治村布利克街177A的门被甩开又被用力的合上，发出剧烈的声响，屋子的另一位住客王从厨房探出了头。

“斯特兰奇？你回来的比我想的早。”王皱起眉看着进屋后立刻倒在了客厅沙发上的人，“现在还是上午呢，你要是有空就过来搭把手，这个地方灰尘太多，我们要住至少一个半月。”

没有回应，斯特兰奇仍躺在沙发上，与先前不同的只是他痛苦的掩住了脸。

“斯特兰奇？”王发觉事情有些不对，放下了手中的掸子走到客厅里，“你出了什么事？”

“……不敢相信……”

“纽约的街道太繁华把你吓到了？”王嗤笑一声。

“我才出去两个小时只是口渴了想在那家该死的店里买一杯茶该死的他们甚至没有茶只有那些水泥一样的咖啡而我还分辨了半天钞票面额担心他们找错钱的五分钟就遇到了我的灵魂伴侣？！还有比这更让人难以置信的事情吗？！王？！”

他猛地从沙发上跳起来露出自己的手腕，托尼的名字已经烧的没有那么厉害了，但他触碰它时，仍能感受到从心口流淌过的温暖——当然，这抚慰并没让他的情绪变好，更别提他抱怨的对象只是在十秒钟后发出了毫无感情起伏的“哇”的感叹。

“说点什么。拜托。”斯蒂芬又沮丧地躺了回去。

“这不是挺好？我甚至可以在图书馆里给你找几本研究书籍。”

“不，这一点都不好。”斯蒂芬呻吟着，“他是个男人。”

“我一点都不奇怪。”

“他比我矮，很帅，身材不错，穿着……哦，靠，我不知道，我忘记了，我根本没记住。我完蛋了。”他总结。

“以你一直在炫耀的记忆力来说确实如此。”

“他戴了副眼镜，他眼睛很漂亮，但我怀疑我还没看出颜色，可能是蜂蜜或者威士忌，他留了联系方式让我找他，卡片上还有古龙水味。”现在他的语气变得梦幻起来。

“听起来，”王清了清嗓子，“你已经爱上他了。”

“闭嘴！我不能这样！”斯蒂芬重新激动万分，又极速变得消沉，王很惊讶斯蒂芬居然也能这么富于情绪化，但他明智的选择了没有说话。

“王。”那死气沉沉的声音如同刚从地底爬出来的僵尸，“我不明白……他为什么要这样对我，我不明白。”

“到底出了什么事？”王耐着性子问道。

斯蒂芬的喉咙滚了几滚，终于把最艰难的信息说了出来。

“他是个**麻瓜**。”

而斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇是个**巫师**，前任圣芒戈首席治疗师、为傲罗提供医疗援助，现任霍格沃茨拉文克劳学院院长，同时教授魔咒课——他的名字在魔法世界绝对广为人知，他的灵魂伴侣怎么会是个对魔法一窍不通甚至连解释都困难浑身上下都散发着科学技术味道的**麻瓜**呢？

最糟糕的是他确实已经爱上托尼·斯塔克了。

该死的灵魂伴侣，该死的爱情小说，该死的通俗歌曲，该死的纽带力量，该死的化学反应，该死的神话传说。

该死的1994年3月11日发行，磁带A面第4首。

斯蒂芬觉得自己崩溃了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

  


斯蒂芬并非是位老派的巫师，平心而论，他对待麻瓜科技和文化的友好程度已经远远超出了巫师们的平均水准。这多少得益于他12岁时从同宿舍麻瓜出身的同学那里得到一只可以收听麻瓜电台的收音机作为生日礼物。

他几乎是瞬间就被麻瓜音乐迷住了，在当晚就记住了当期所有流行音乐榜前十名歌曲歌词，并以超凡绝伦的记忆力在此后数十年延续着这个爱好，在拉文克劳的最后三年里，作为级长的他喜欢用报歌名的方式恐吓所有试图在塔楼里公放流行音乐的麻瓜家庭新生。

音乐载体不断发展，这使得他对麻瓜的电子产品并不陌生，甚至还购买过其中一些，当然，他事后都用魔法改造过。

他感兴趣的另一项麻瓜技术是医学上的，这更近似于职业病，对于所有病症和伤害，巫师们治愈一些，麻瓜们则用他想象不到的技巧治愈另一些。只要能用来救人，他不排斥适当使用麻瓜的手段，还从中得到灵感发明了一些新的手术咒语——如果不是那起飞天扫帚的事故，他或许已经在魔法部成功推动了新的医学交流法案。

尽管如此，他仍然对麻瓜世界知之甚少。

少到绝对没法在和麻瓜约会的时候伪装自己是一名麻瓜。

“我或许可以给他看看魔法CD播放器？伪装成……呃，最新款？”

**“看在维山帝的份上，斯特兰奇，收好你不受控制的魔力，让沙发和盘子都别再飞了！”**

所有的家具在王的怒吼声后回归原位，霍格沃茨图书管理员看着闷闷不乐的斯特兰奇叹了口气：“我不管你打算怎么办，我们是来美国做正事的，明天他们的魔法国会人员会来找我们对接。”

“喔。”斯特兰奇闷声应着，满心盘算着该去哪儿找部电话给托尼打过去。

王看出斯蒂芬在走神：“斯特兰奇，不把这件事解决你就没办法干正事了对不对？”

另一名巫师沉默了片刻，随即叹气：“我不是故意的，王。我不知道我是怎么了，如果我让自己不去想他，我会……我就是做不到。”

“没法集中注意力？”

“是的。”

“像是中了眩晕咒？”

“……是的。”

“无法控制自己的魔力？”

“那家咖啡店停了电还碎了四个灯泡。”斯蒂芬边说边偷偷让重新飞起来的落地灯轻轻落回王的身后。

“精神涣散？轻度幻想？亢奋？”

“是，是，如果你问的是那个意思的话还没有到那个地步。”斯蒂芬闭上眼，“我都四十岁了。”他人生整个前四十年都不相信自己能遇到灵魂伴侣呢。

“啊。”王突然笑了，斯蒂芬皱起眉，他认识王已经很久了，对方绝不是习惯做出这种表情的人。

“有哪里不对？”

“我以为你才是在圣芒戈当过治疗师的人。”

“……我明白你的意思了。”斯蒂芬喃喃自语，“这状态像是个诅咒。我得想办法解决它。”

王翻了个白眼：“不，不是，你有没有看过任何一本系统研究灵魂伴侣的书？如果你没看过，我现在就给你一本。”他掏出自己的魔杖，念了个飞来咒，一本书从他的行李箱里飞了出来。

斯蒂芬看了看那只箱子：“不要告诉我你把图书馆带来了。”

“只有重要的一部分。”王查找着页码，摊开后递给斯蒂芬，“从第七行开始读。”

灵魂伴侣狂热症：一种极为罕见的暂时现象，无需治疗。当最初遇到自己的灵魂伴侣时，有些伴侣会在接下来10-20个小时不等的时间内陷入极度狂热的精神状态，效果将随着时间经过而逐渐消退，具体表现为……斯蒂芬一行行看着，每一条都和他自己的对的上，尤其是无法理智思考这一部分，当他读到可能会因此同意对方的不合理请求时，他的手颤抖起来，“这不……”然而后面还有更吓人的，“如果出现这种症状的人拒绝顺从自己内心的召唤，他们可能失去他们的魔力？”

“正如你看到的。”王摊开手，“不过就算失去了也不是永久性的，一个月后就会恢复，你还可以当巫师。”

“但这个月是我们和美国魔法国会合作的最重要的一个月。”斯蒂芬合上书，“没有办法，我必须见他——我要去找一部麻瓜电话。”一想到要和托尼说话，他突然非常紧张，恋爱因子又一次不受控制地充斥着他的大脑，“如果他约我去餐厅，我该穿什么合适？黑色还是……哦，我可能应该送花……但万一他过敏怎么办……”

“斯蒂芬。”王一点也不奇怪他变成这样，“我不会拦你去约会的，”反正也拦不住，“但是答应我一件事。”

斯蒂芬停下来等他说下一句。

“鉴于你们双方应该都陷于这种状态，所以，不要求婚也不要答应求婚，可以吗？”

整个房间突然沉默了一会儿。

“王，是这样，理智应该在告诉我你说得对。”斯蒂芬看着脚下的地板，“但是我忍不住在想，求婚可真是个好主意。”

他没有在咖啡店里就这么做的唯一原因大概是他还有一丝丝的智商在叫嚣对方是个麻瓜，并且在他每一个脑细胞里背诵巫师保密法。

“我收回前言，你还是别去了。”

这句话刚说完，屋顶吊灯上所有的灯泡都碎了，王看着斯蒂芬。

“我没法控制我的魔力，书上说的。”斯蒂芬理直气壮地看了回去。

而在斯塔克大厦顶层套房中，托尼并不知道他要再晚一点才能接到斯蒂芬的电话，他现在只是陷入了一场绝无可能胜利的辩论中。

“听着，托尼。”佩珀严肃无比地看着他，“我不会让你和一个只知道名字的人结婚的。”

“因为公关成本太高了？”

**“托尼·斯塔克！”**

“哦好吧，好吧，我不会今天就向他求婚的。没有戒指，我保证——那么，你觉得腕表行吗？哦不过订制可能来不及了，背面应该刻上名字，我一直没买就是因为没找到人和我一起带……”

“拜托，托尼。”

“哦。我开玩笑的。”我还不知道他的腕围呢。

“我重复一遍，托尼。你这是一种被称作灵魂伴侣热恋综合症的病症……好吧，你听不进去，那我提醒你一下，他还没有给你打电话。”

“他会的。”

托尼看了看手腕上的名字，当他的手指拂过那行字时，它依旧带来无与伦比的悸动。

“他会的，佩珀。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

在斯塔克工业仍以军火生意出名时，托尼·斯塔克是所有夜总会的宠儿，尽管在八卦小报上声名狼藉，但这并没影响每个派对上都会有女性（和部分男性）以有幸能与这位亿万富翁共度良宵为目标展开激烈的竞争，在所有那些夜晚里，托尼都是有过一点对他的手腕上能出现某个人的名字的期待和恐惧的。一方面他希望能遇到那个人，另一方面又希望那个人绝对不要出现在那里。

后来，在他因为一次绑架而不得不给心脏做了次手术、以及看着斯坦被铐上手铐带上警车时，他就变得再也没那么期待这件事了。背叛和欺骗影响了他对所有人的信任，一旦想象到某个人可能会以手腕上的名字为理由介入他的生活，他就觉得呼吸困难。

他也曾在某时某刻真心实意的感叹为什么佩珀的名字没出现在他的手腕上，但就是没有，空空如也，或许他该让它一直保持空白，据说全世界只有10%的人能遇到灵魂伴侣，他最好永远也不会是那十分之一。

至少也不要是那么戏剧化的十分之一。

斯蒂芬，他现在根本想不起别的什么了，他只想着斯蒂芬的事。这状态绝对不正常，他明白，他很清楚，但他就是控制不住地想他。他花了很大力气才没有真的去买一块刻着斯蒂芬名字的腕表当见面礼，但他已经开始想象那些银色或黑色的表带缠绕那个人手腕、将刻着自己名字的皮肤隐藏在下面、当抬手时会露出一点暗粉色的痕迹的样子了，哇，那一定超适合斯蒂芬，也许他应该——

“——快停下来。”意识到自己已经要划账单并且打开了什么奇怪的成人购物网站的时候，他猛地拍了自己脑门。

“停下什么？”

托尼转过身，恰好看到罗迪从电梯上下来：“罗迪！你不是应该在演习吗？”

“结束了。我听佩珀说你找到了……灵魂伴侣？”

“斯蒂芬。”

“……”不需要解释，罗迪看到托尼的表情就意识到这就是那个灵魂伴侣的名字，空军上校的表情变得难以言说，“我应该说恭喜？但是托尼，我想说的是——”

“我知道你想说什么。”托尼转回头关掉了悬浮屏上的购物页面，“你担心我。”

“我们都担心你，托尼，尤其我听说了灵魂伴侣热恋综合症的事——你不觉得等到24小时后再约会比较好吗？”

“你说的或许是个好主意，”托尼也不得不承认，尽管他已经做出了不会求婚的保证（他确实只知道斯蒂芬的名字），但难保他会一时冲动的做出什么其他事来，另外，他没法担保斯蒂芬不会这样做，但是——“可来不及了，罗迪。”

“什么？”

托尼咧开嘴露出了甜蜜地让人觉得有点古怪的笑容：“他在你进来的二十分钟前给我打了电话，我已经预约了全纽约最好的意大利餐厅。”如果斯蒂芬不喜欢意大利菜，他甚至还准备了其他三个后备方案。

他们沉默了三秒，之后罗迪打开了自己的手机给佩珀发送短信：他完了。

他很快就收到了回复：那我们必须用B计划了。

罗迪抬起头：“好吧，托尼，我不阻拦你，但你必须答应我一件事。”

“不要求婚——”

“不，我需要你给我和佩珀在你旁边的座位定个位置，如果你有什么奇怪的打算，我们可以及时将你拖走。”罗迪一口气将话说完，“这是底线，我们不知道他是什么人，再说，如果你真的要跟他结婚，你是必须经过我这一关的，我们甚至可以节省时间。”

他把话说的颇具感情，某种意义上他也并没有说谎，如果那个叫斯蒂芬的人敢面对托尼说出任何谎话或趁着这个状态从托尼那里占到任何便宜，那么他可以担保对方从此再也没法踏上美利坚的土地——他才不管什么灵魂伴侣的鬼话呢。

托尼有一阵没说话，罗迪看着他，给了他足够的时间。

“我猜。”托尼扁扁嘴唇，“就算我拒绝，你和佩珀也会想办法去。”

罗迪笑了：“我会给你的约会礼物提建议的。”

***

尽管出身于麻瓜家庭，克里斯汀·帕尔默依旧是圣芒戈最优秀的治疗师之一，如果这话让离开了医院的斯蒂芬来说，他可能还会把“之一”去掉，她是少数几个知道斯蒂芬喜欢麻瓜音乐的朋友，而当他与过去的奢华生活诀别时，克里斯汀依旧在他的紧急联络名单里具有一席之地。尤其当他决定接受霍格沃茨的教职后，克里斯汀慷慨地提供了私人联络卡片给他，只要用魔杖点一下，他们就能用灵体的方式面对面说话，霍格沃茨的学生们并不安分守己，这能让他们遭受魔法伤害时迅速得到世界上最好的解咒师的咨询建议。

不过由于斯蒂芬自己在过去的专业上依旧非常出色（他只是没法施展那些对精度有极高要求的顶级治疗咒语了，特别是他自己发明的那些），目前为止她的这条热线还没被启用过，他们都明白这一旦接通，那一定是出现了斯蒂芬自己解决不了的严重问题。

正如现在，克里斯汀·帕尔默刚刚结束十个小时的值班，手里拿着才咬了一半的三明治，惊恐地看着斯蒂芬缺少色素的灵体突然在半空中成形，这感觉很诡异，有点像是看到你认识的人变成了幽灵。

“克里斯汀，我需要你的帮助。”他听上去非常不安和焦急。

“斯蒂芬，出了什么事？”她努力平静下来，看了看墙上的挂钟，如果她没记错，现在的美国纽约应该是下午一点。

“只有你能帮助我了，克里斯汀。”他的表情极为严肃，**“我的时间不多了。”**

这句话让克里斯汀的胃一阵抽搐，她不由自主地放轻语气：“我会的，斯蒂芬。告诉我，到底出了什么事？你是中了咒语还是碰了什么不该碰的——”她大概听说过斯蒂芬去美国是为了什么，只要这次不再是让她帮忙抽取十分钟后就会让他器官衰竭的古代魔文符咒，她什么都能做。

“麻瓜去高级餐厅吃饭的时候一般会穿什么？”

“……什么？”她愣住了。

**“麻瓜去高级餐厅吃饭的时候一般会穿什么？”**

“……”克里斯汀盯着斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的幻影，语气变得极为严肃，“你是什么占据了斯蒂芬身体的东西吗？听着，我有二十条魔咒可以让你——”

“克里斯汀。”那幻影叹了口气，向下挽了挽自己的袖子，当克里斯汀看到手腕上的字迹时，她的魔杖都掉到了地上。

“哦天呐，斯蒂芬，你找到了灵魂伴侣！”她激动万分地忘了自己本来想要说的话，“哦天呐，要不是我做不到，我现在就该拥抱你——不过这看起来不像是位女士的名字。”实际上，她觉得这行字看起来很眼熟，但她不记得在哪儿见过了。

“如果我不是患上了灵魂伴侣狂热症的话我会很高兴地带你正式介绍他的。”斯蒂芬笑起来，很开心自己有了位真心实意的祝福者。“我知道你和尼克打赌我会孤独终老。”

“他现在欠我五十个加隆了。”克里斯汀说，“所以，那是个麻瓜，你要和他**约会**。你还不想暴露身份，希望我能教你怎么像麻瓜一样打扮？”她挑起眉。

“你什么都知道。”斯蒂芬无奈地说着，“但你不担心我突然求婚吗？”虽然他早就猜到了这一点。

“我担心，但这仍很浪漫。”克里斯汀边说边挥舞魔杖，找出几本她家人来作客时留下的时尚杂志，只要几个小小的改动，她能让任何一身普通西装看起来像是高级订制长袍那样适合斯蒂芬，这些咒语很简单，斯蒂芬自己也能学会，“如果你后悔了，我会施全世界都找不到恢复方法的遗忘咒让你把那个人忘得一干二净。”哪怕你看到手腕上抹不去的名字也不会想起他来。

“希望那永远不要发生。”他无比认真地说。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

当斯蒂芬在距离八点还有十五分钟时踏上那家餐厅的台阶时，他突然想逃跑了。

哪怕是狂热症的效果都阻止不了他这样做的冲动。不，这不该这样，他是个巫师，他是来美国做正事的（某种意义上说他代表着霍格沃茨的面子），他今天一整天都应该和王一起收拾布利克街117A的房子，那是幢英国移民巫师留下来的遗产，古一将它借给了斯蒂芬和王作为他们落脚的地方，他应该检查房子的每一道保护咒，确保他们不会被麻瓜看出不对劲，他不该花一整个下午和克里斯汀讨论到底穿西装还是燕尾服（“那太正式了！快把衣摆变回去斯蒂芬！”），也不该冒险用幻影移行咒从美国飞回欧洲，那距离实在太长，哪怕出一丁点差池他都只能在太平洋里找自己的胳膊了，但他在那时只惦记着霍格莫德卖的限量蜂蜜巧克力，希望那合托尼·斯塔克的口味。

就算他不喜欢，他也可以把那些分给他的朋友，这是份最保险的万无一失的礼物，而且绝对没有任何一个麻瓜见过。

哦。

一想到这个词，他又想跑了。麻瓜。见鬼，他怎么能在这个时候去跟一名麻瓜约会呢？就算他很帅、不、他很漂亮、他——

他的红色领带突然勒紧了些，上面的小夹子偷偷摸摸的戳他的心口，斯特兰奇叹口气，那是他的悬浮斗篷，王要求他一定要把斗篷带上，并且交代了斗篷如果斯蒂芬做出什么可怕的事就把他绑架回来为此甚至翻阅书本施了变形咒让那斗篷像一根领带——他们到底对自己有多不放心？！

领带夹又戳了戳他，似乎是从斯蒂芬的心跳感受到了他的不安，斯蒂芬也拿不准这东西是到底在鼓励他逃跑还是催促他进门，当他还在犹豫的时候，门口的接待员已经发现了他：“先生，请问您有什么需要？”

看来麻瓜世界的餐厅服务生在礼节用语上与魔法世界的没有区别，这多少缓解了他的紧张情绪。“我是来见——”我的灵魂伴侣，“一位朋友的。”他修正了措辞。

服务员突然了然的微笑起来：“您一定是斯特兰奇先生。”

“……你是怎么？”斯蒂芬开始生疑。

“斯塔克先生给了我们一些嘱咐，他已经到了。请这边走。”

什么？他已经到了？我一定是记错了时间，为什么他不像我一样紧张？一定是我耽误太久了，怎么办，放轻松斯特兰奇，又不是走红毯，但我没有准备好，我——

转过最后一个拐角时，斯蒂芬的大脑突然一片空白。

托尼·斯塔克就在那里，所有声音都停止了，他只能听到自己心脏跳动的声响。

看到斯蒂芬走近，托尼微笑着从桌前起身迎上前，斯蒂芬在那一刻突然感受到了英语词汇的贫瘠——他该用什么形容那双漂亮的眼睛——预言家日报的人物专访栏突然闯入他的大脑，那个专栏作者是个笔调颇为梦幻的女巫，她给羽毛笔施的魔法让所有的措辞都变得富于紫罗兰的色泽，他还记得他还在圣芒戈时治疗师们会以挑出上面奇怪的比喻取乐，托他记忆力的福所有这些句子都在此刻涌上水面，比如其中一句是这样的：他蜜糖色的眼睛如同一支小夜曲，仿佛在罗蒙湖中洗过般清澈透亮——

——斯蒂芬迅速把那些曾经让他浑身不适的词句抛出大脑，但明显经过精心打扮的小个子男人在他眼中仍然整个人都在发光，和在咖啡厅时留下的印象不同，此刻的托尼·斯塔克更加熠熠生辉，闪闪动人，他移不开视线，也不知道该说什么。

“女士我很抱歉那个杯子不知怎么突然碎了我去为您换一只新的……”

玻璃器皿掉在地上碎裂的声音和服务生的接连道歉将斯蒂芬的意识召回现实，不，他不能在这个地方失去对魔力的控制。

“晚上好，斯蒂芬。”仍然是托尼率先打破了僵局，他看起来确实坦然自若得多，但那仅止于他上下扫视斯蒂芬的打扮之前，“你看起来真的……**令人惊叹。**”

托尼的尾音打了个颤，斯蒂芬听到了，他眨了眨眼，随即笑了：“谢谢，托尼。**你也一样。**”

王给他的书上说，狂热症的症状会因灵魂伴侣对彼此的近距离接触而有所减轻，这应该是真的。因为当他们坐下看菜单时，斯蒂芬显然意识到自己已经冷静了下来，可以认真斟酌每一个措辞了，他最不希望的就是因为一两句冲动的言论而暴露自己的异常，而且，无论如何，他需要更多地了解托尼·斯塔克，就像对方也需要了解自己，而不仅止于外表带来的触动。（但是话说回来，如果只看外表，他也是真的没有什么可以挑剔的了。）

“所以这是什么？”当他把礼物交给托尼后，对方捧着盒子笑起来，“还是你打算保密？”

“只是一些甜品，是我家乡的手工巧克力。”这确实不是说谎。

“英国的？”托尼挑挑眉，在等待上菜的间隙里端详盒子的缎带，“出乎我的意料，你看起来不像爱吃甜食的人。”

他猜对了。“但我希望你会喜欢，这是我的同事推荐的。”再说这款巧克力里确实加了些可以让人情绪平和的佐料。

“那我必须要试试看了。”同事这个词似乎引起了托尼的兴趣，他的话题很快转移到了这个方向，“我还没问过，你从事什么工作？”

斯蒂芬来之前重新背诵过不少麻瓜生词，这一段他也着重准备过，显得非常胸有成竹：“我曾经是名医生，现在是名教师。”

他看到托尼的眼睛亮了起来：“那真棒，你的职业都充满奉献精神。”但他似乎并不打算继续深入。

“实际上我不太受欢迎。”斯蒂芬笑着摇摇头，“那你呢？”

这句话刚出口，他注意到托尼的脸上浮现出一种颇为复杂的神情，他仍看着斯蒂芬，但眼神里有些疑问，斯蒂芬紧张起来，他是搞错了什么吗？还是这句话不该问，应该等托尼自己主动说呢？他太久没跟人约会了，搭讪的技巧也生疏了，但这个简单的问题不该引起这么多疑问的不是吗？

“哦，没什么。就是经营一家公司，总是要开无聊的会议，偶尔在实验室发明些东西，也许没有你的有趣。”好在托尼很快就以平稳的语调回复了。

实验室，这是个斯蒂芬绝对陌生的词，他一时间不知道怎么答话了，只好坐立不安的随便应和：“你一定很有成就。”

“啊……是的。”

托尼的神色又有一瞬变得古怪，斯蒂芬决定不再冒险了：“那么……你送的东西是什么？”

“啊，这是个惊喜。”托尼身子前倾，并且抛了个媚眼，“你可以回去后再拆开。”

斯蒂芬这辈子都没这么感谢过服务生上菜的及时，不然他可能整个脸都要烧起来了，狂热症的效果虽然减弱了但显然还没退。

然而这令人心情激荡的狂喜只持续了三秒，很快，他整个人都变得冰冷。

自从事故之后，他已经习惯于施咒用以在必要时缓解双手的颤抖程度，只是略微缓解到让他不至于将刀叉掉到地板上或者无法完成板书，毕竟那颤抖永远无法完全痊愈，他已经接受了这个事实，并且已经将不时发生的疼痛和茶杯碎片归为生活的一部分。

但他今天一整天都在想着托尼·斯塔克的事情，将这必修课忘得一干二净。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

**他为什么不知道我？**——别自大了斯塔克，你没有名到那个地步，再说他不是美国人，看不到你平均每周上电视三次（3.34次——贾维斯修正）。

**他为什么不认识我？**——他是医生，还是教师，这都是非常需要操心的职业，也许他根本没有时间关注新能源科技还有金融新闻。

**他都没想过谷歌我一下吗？**——他来这里可能就没有方便使用的手机，你知道的，这就是为什么你放在盒子里给了他一个斯塔克工业最新出品的。

托尼·斯塔克的冲动正发出的疑问被他自己的理智一个一个的解答了，他的灵魂对这一优秀表现相当满意，那些诞生于《头脑特工队》的小人们给每条答案争先恐后的按下点赞按钮，迅速说服了每一簇不安的神经元。

再说，他也没有去搜索斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的名字，这绝不是了解你灵魂伴侣的合理方式，他想知道有关这个男人的一切，但需要他自己说出来，而不是通过第三方来告知，他知道自己那些虚假的花边新闻足以令任何一个思想里仍有一丝丝保守主义作祟的人望而却步，他一点也不希望斯蒂芬成为其中之一。

所以，这仍然是值得纪念的第一次约会，当他们结婚后，他要把这个日期框起来，在每一个周年纪念日里向斯蒂芬讲述他当时的激动与紧张，并且听他诉说他自己的——即便有那个什么他没记住名字的综合症的影响，他也从没这么相信过桌子对面的人会和自己有类似的心情。所有的不安都甘甜到足以令人回味。

但是仍有哪里不对，这对于另一个人来说有些……过于惶恐了。

他皱起眉，注意到侍者上菜后对方变得苍白的脸和并未碰过的沙拉与餐前包：“斯蒂芬，怎么了？”

对方仿佛突然回过了神：“什么？不，啊，我没事。”

斯蒂芬像是要缓解托尼的不安，伸出手拿起一块餐包，小心地撕下了一块，尽管他试图掩饰，但手上的伤疤遮盖不掉，颤抖也没法隐藏——托尼不由自主地倒吸了一口气，这声音让斯蒂芬把手放了下来。

“抱歉，如果这个让你感到不舒服的话……”斯蒂芬的手指互相缠绕，那样子的伤疤托尼从来没见过，可能是手术，也可能是利刃，也许是他更换职业的原因，无论如何那都存在已久，久到斯蒂芬或许已经足够习惯他人对此投来的眼神了，但这并不意味着托尼看他的方法也不会带来影响，他听到斯蒂芬忧郁地叹息，“请允许我失陪一下。”

“不——没关系，没关系斯蒂芬。”他在意识到自己想说什么前就开口了，“那没有关系，我的意思是，我不介意。”见鬼，他在说些什么？

“谢谢。”斯蒂芬站起身，服务员友好的向他示意了盥洗室的位置，托尼看到斯蒂芬离开，掏出手机编辑短信：快告诉我我没搞砸。

他斜后方桌子上的手机振动了，他用余光看到罗迪在回复：把那放到一边，我和佩珀有别的意见，等结束后我们再谈——你感觉好点了吗？

我挺好的，我怕他不好。

嘿，放轻松托尼。

真的，我得说点什么，他——

他的讯息还没编辑完，斯蒂芬走回来了，他连忙重新收起手机。

“抱歉。”斯蒂芬的情绪似乎好了一些，但这种强迫自己做些什么的眼神托尼有点太熟悉了，有阵子他每天照镜子都能瞧见，“我应该在约会前就提前告诉你……我的手……”

“斯蒂芬，”他在他停顿的时候插进话题，“如果你觉得我还不需要知道，你没有必要说。”而且如果有必要，他甚至可以建议他们离开需要使用餐具的餐厅去吃汉堡包。

“不，你应该知道。我们……看，如果你不能接受，我们可以在今天晚上之后就互相道别了。我想我们都处在差不多的、并非正常的心理状态，但对待这件事上应该都能正常思考，”斯蒂芬重新组织了自己的语言，托尼听到他把话说得很慢，每个词汇的选择都深思熟虑，看来他也了解热恋综合症的事了，这应该是漫长的一餐，“它们来自一起事故……车祸，你可以这么说。”

托尼没说话，等着斯蒂芬继续。

“是我走神了，治……医生说只有我的手他们没法处理，我试了很多方法，最后只能放弃。伤疤祛除不掉，有时候会抖得很厉害，不过，”他停顿了半秒，“我刚刚做了点紧急措施，我们吃完这顿饭应该不会有问题。如果你还有别的想问的……”

“它会疼吗？”

斯蒂芬因为托尼的问题愣了一下，这几个词太短，他没法辨别里面的意思，但当他看到托尼的眼神时，本来否认的词突然说不出口了：“……会。”

托尼深吸了一口气，尝试露出安慰的微笑。“斯蒂芬，我们真是天生一对。”如果斯蒂芬真的在谷歌上搜索过他，不难发现结果的第一条就会是那场险些要了他的命的绑架，“我的心脏曾经有二十六块弹片，没事，别紧张，没事，它们被取出来了。但是——”

“……会留下伤疤。”斯蒂芬接下了托尼说不出来的东西，他没看托尼，好像窗外的风景更加美丽。

“到了下雨的时候，它们总是会疼。”托尼说完后看到他把目光移回来，并且也在微笑，伸出微微颤抖的手，摩梭着手腕上的最新的刻痕。

“托尼，你说得没错，”斯蒂芬如释重负地说着，“我们真是天生一对。”

***

[他们总共还没说二十句话]

[我知道，罗迪，我听着呢。]

[就已经深入到第四阶段的交流了]

[是的]

[佩珀，你为什么这么冷静？你的打字速度明显应该比我快——见鬼，我们现在能做的只剩下阻止他今晚就和斯蒂芬上本垒并且在第二天开他订婚的新闻发布会了]

[或者让贾维斯确认他的床头柜里还有足够的安全套]

罗迪抬起脸来瞪着佩珀，对方面无表情的看回去，某种程度上说这是必要的，因为斯蒂芬坐的角度稍微侧个脸就正对上她了。

[说回正事，我觉得那个斯蒂芬一定有问题，他像是个骗子，佩珀]

[你试试告诉托尼吧，看他听不听？]

[你到底站哪一边的？]

[托尼那边，毫无疑问。]

这次罗迪小声的说了句：叛徒。

[我不是，罗迪，不过，我不认为他在欺骗托尼，并不是说我认为他不可疑]

[比如？]

[托尼的手术被医学期刊讨论了三个月，如果他真的是名医生，怎么可能没听说过他的名字呢？]

佩珀打完这行字，向与托尼交谈甚欢的斯蒂芬投去一瞥——他的领带似乎毫无征兆的被领带夹带着往她的方向扯了一下。

但那或许是她的错觉也说不定。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇永远都不知道自己是怎么有勇气面对这个见面不超过半小时（但他已经字面意义上的想了托尼一整天了）的人把那些话说出来的，或许是狂热症给的，否则或许他直到和托尼分手（不，他们怎么可以分手呢！）都不会把这件事说给他听。

那是场意外，一起愚蠢的事故，他在飞行的过程中因为医院的联络分了心，他当时身上携带着所有的新型魔药样品，蜂花角、活刺槐、龙的血与毒液，随便哪一样都能要了他的命，最终只有双手的伤口无法痊愈已经是万幸。

他为此付出了太多代价，即使目前已重获新生，向任何一个人诉说这些仍是困难的，他甚至没法把这一切告知克里斯汀。但是，看着托尼·斯塔克的眼睛时，他不知怎的觉得他可以倾诉了。那不是什么狂热症带来的冲动，而是灵魂深处的真实共鸣，好像有个声音在跟他说，他会理解的，他会明白的，你说出来吧，你总要找个人分担一切胜于自己赎罪——于是他就说了（当然，做了麻瓜版本的相应处理）。

反过来说，如果托尼无法接受，他可以现在就去找克里斯汀学会那条遗忘咒。

而他听着托尼诉说有关绑架与爆炸时，他也绷紧了脸，那表情一定很难看，因为托尼在整个叙述过程中无数次让斯蒂芬放松些，尽管托尼把话说得很简单，但他不由自主的在想象那一切——他们应该更早认识的，这样他就可以用魔法带走他、治愈他，他抖一抖手腕就能清理所有不属于人体的东西了，让骨头重新连接也不过是眨眼的事，托尼根本不用遭受那么多痛苦。他们为什么没有早点认识呢？他懊悔自己没出现在托尼的前半生里，看在维山帝的份上，他们可是灵魂伴侣！到底是什么该死的命运居然拖到四十岁才让他们见面。

“斯蒂芬，别再想那些事了——”托尼执起杯子摇晃，抿了一口酒，“这毕竟是……嗯……你觉得这是约会吗？”他的话突然停顿了，充满了不确定感。

“这当然是。”斯蒂芬回答，难道托尼觉得这不是约会吗？他以为自己是为了什么去求过去的同事设计西服款式的——“这是我们的第一次约会，托尼。”

“你也这样认为吗？太好了。”

托尼笑着舔了舔嘴唇，斯蒂芬突然觉得脑子里被魔杖戳了一下——**不不不不不不，停下，快停下，**这个时候**不需要停电，**烛光晚餐很浪漫但是**留到下一次**不要停电不要有碎玻璃杯子还**在他手里**呢不要——快想点别的什么快点快点——

餐厅中突然切换的音乐救了他一命：“……1987年，9月，Solo Due Parole，Jannessi。”他深吸一口气，好了，灯还亮着呢。

“什么？”托尼反应了一下才意识到他说了什么，“……你**知道**这首歌？”

“哦，是的。”斯蒂芬猛然发觉自己把话说出来了，“抱歉，是个坏习惯……”

“不不，斯蒂芬，我的意思是，一般人只知道歌名，加个歌手，不会连它是哪年哪月的都记得清楚。”托尼的眼神里又是怀疑又是惊喜，“所以你……”他伸出手比划了一下，斯蒂芬立即领会了他的意思。

“所以你要试试看吗？”

说完这句话，他左前方座位上的黑人突然被饮料呛了一下，大声咳嗽起来，这短暂地吸引了半秒钟他的注意力，但托尼显然并没有在意任何动静，这让他有那么片刻觉得自己走神的有点失礼。

“那让我们来看看——”托尼拿出手机插上听筒，毫不犹豫地从座位上起身将一只耳机小心地为斯蒂芬戴上，他的手指接触到斯蒂芬的耳廓时，斯蒂芬僵住了，但那并非因为托尼的举动唐突，而是如果他碰久一点，他觉得这餐厅所有的红葡萄酒瓶——不管是五年的还是十年的——都要不保了。“你有没有什么范围？”托尼问他。

“八十年代开始的流行榜单。”斯蒂芬定了定神，不知怎的突然有些紧张起来。

事实证明他的紧张多余，随着不同的音乐一首接一首的流过，时间都在那个人的眼睛里停止了，他只是看着那带有赞赏的笑容，都觉得自己好像轻飘飘的躺在了云朵上——他是拉文克劳的学生，知道什么魔法能让那些云朵变成雨滴降落，但重塑它们却是更艰深的咒语，他从未想过只是一个人的笑容就能带来就能带来所有那些柔软，轻盈并令人沉醉的触感。

“你太神奇了，斯蒂芬。”托尼最终放下了手机，不用多说他也知道自己报出了全部的正确答案——面对如此直白的赞扬，斯蒂芬突然有点不好意思。

“这真的很神奇吗？我的意思是，我的，呃，朋友们，都不怎么对这个感兴趣。”只有少数亲密的朋友知道他有这个爱好，巫师们有自己流行的歌曲，听麻瓜的歌一度在巫师界被看做不入流的表现，尽管这是他少有的真正喜欢的东西之一，他仍然选择了隐瞒，他从未想过这些冗余的信息竟能为别人——能为托尼带来这么多的乐趣。

“你在开玩笑吗斯蒂芬？！”托尼假装露出受到伤害的笑容，“我要是认识你这样的人，我早把他们带到每一个聚会和派对上去炫耀了。”他暂停了一瞬，“实际上，我**现在**就想炫耀你——”

他斜前方的桌子上又传来一阵激烈的咳嗽，有侍者去问那位客人需不需要帮助——斯蒂芬为突然被打断的对话感到遗憾。

“啊，抱歉。”托尼拉回了耳机，甜品已经上完了，“待会儿你想在这附近散个步吗？”

他有什么理由拒绝呢？

当他们并排走在夜风里的时候，并没有过多的对话，但是气氛显然依旧融洽，狂热症的症状逐渐消退了，但与那些激烈的冲动不同，此刻留下的是令人充满安全感的包容、平和、宁静……那本研究灵魂伴侣的书的扉页上的题记写：和这个人在一起，我也会变得完整。

那是斯蒂芬从未想过的事。

但是。

“托尼，我想……”走到公园的湖心区时，他紧张地停下了脚步，那个人也停下来，稍稍仰头看向他，“你可能，还不了解真正的我。”

他会魔法，他不完全属于这个世界，如果把这一切告诉他，对方会吓坏吗？会害怕吗？会咒骂他是个怪物吗？他在圣芒戈看过这样的家庭了，他毫不怀疑克里斯汀的遗忘咒就是用来处理这些的，他不可能不告诉他，但是这样做可以吗？如果他失去他呢？这不到24小时的时间太精妙，他胆怯了。

托尼笑了：“斯蒂芬，我还以为你要说什么——你也还不了解我，我们才认识不到一天呢。”

“不……”

“别担心，让我们慢慢来，可以吗？这点上听我的话吧，我比你年长，这点上显然也比你有经验——”

斯蒂芬皱起眉：“……年长？”

“你吃饭时说你四十岁，显而易见，我四十二岁了。”

“42？但你看起来那么——”迷人。

托尼像是猜到了他要说些什么：“别说出来——虽然我习惯别人这么形容我了——但你说出来不太一样，我要脸红了。”

他们随即都笑了，手指慢慢相扣，摸索着接近彼此的吐息，是极其缓慢而放松的吻，只是轻轻的碰触，温柔到都不需要继续深入一步了。

***

王听到敲门声的时候看了看表，十点半。

“你回来得真早。”他注视着门外的斯蒂芬，后者的领子略有松散，表情略有失神与迷幻，仿佛还不愿承认自己从梦里醒来。

“你以为我会在外面过夜？我不是那么随便的人了。”虽说是讽刺或辩驳，但斯蒂芬的声音都带笑，还是那种令人有点恶心的炫耀似的。“我只是——咦……”

斯蒂芬停下来，突然发现这屋子里还有第三个人。

原本背对着他坐在客厅沙发上的人站起了身——那是个长相出众身材曼妙的女性，穿得不像普通的麻瓜，但也绝不是巫师，尚未脱下的外套证明对方要么刚到，要么没打算久留，红色短卷发干净利落，但眼神却是锐利的，足以令斯蒂芬在半秒钟内迅速清醒了。

“你是——”

“这是美国魔法国会派来的对接人员，”王介绍道，“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，这位是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”

斯蒂芬意识到事情不太对劲，如果他早上听到的没错，这位对接人员明天才会过来：“你好。”

“你好，斯特兰奇教授。”娜塔莎向前走了一步，但他们谁都没有握手，“我本打算明天来拜访，但事情紧急——”

“怎么一回事？”

娜塔莎微妙地笑了笑，但那笑容显然并非出于什么正面情绪：“真的不愧是专门邀请的专家——你才来美国第一天，就把威胁程度提高了三个等级。”

“……**威胁程度**？”

“你什么都不知道，对吗？”她边说边从外衣口袋中取出一部手机——美国巫师居然会配备手机？——随着几下轻巧的操作，她将手机举到斯特兰奇眼前。

那是张发布于二十分钟前的照片，右下角的数字还在不断飙升，但斯蒂芬没闲心研究这个页面是什么或者这个数字是什么了——因为照片上显然是自己和托尼拥吻的瞬间，从这个角度看去，托尼的脸清晰可见。

下面还有一行标题：重磅！亿万富翁托尼·斯塔克的神秘新情人！

还有花里胡哨的小标题若干，他看不下去了。

“斯特兰奇教授，你把整个魔法世界置于暴露的风险下了。”娜塔莎断言。

“无论你们是什么关系，你不能再和托尼·斯塔克约会了。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

他不能什么？

他不能再和托尼约会了？

斯蒂芬听懂了每个单词，但当它们通过罗曼诺夫女士的声音组合到一起的时候，他突然无法拼接这句话的意思了。

“托尼·斯塔克是全世界最具知名度的公众人物之一，”收回了手机的娜塔莎似乎将他的沉默看做震惊，“你作为他的约会对象，无数小报记者都会开始挖掘你的资料，通过各种手段，包括跟踪——希望你今天没有通过幻影显形回来或者没有被拍摄到，否则……”她比划了个类似于气球爆炸的手势。“我们应该都不想赌会有雷鸟帮忙的好运气。”

站在他身边的王的眉头皱的也越来越深，毋须多言，他们显然都明白这会带来怎样的灾难性的后果。

斯特兰奇深深吸了一口气，娜塔莎的视线始终没从他身上移开。

“容我拒绝，罗曼诺夫女士。”他的声音异常平稳，是知道自己的目的和打算的人才会有的语气，“我有能力保证我们的秘密不被麻瓜发现。”

“人们总会出现错误，斯特兰奇教授。”娜塔莎不为所动，“恕我直言，你对美国麻鸡们的社会……不，你对整个麻瓜社会都知之甚少，你甚至连托尼·斯塔克是谁都没认出来。”最后这句话的语气显然过于玩味了。

“我确实不知道。”斯蒂芬挑了挑眉，他自然听出对方的意图，但这样就想激怒他未免也太小瞧他了，“但这和约会以及和你都没有任何关系，我重申一遍，我有能力解决因此产生的任何问题，而以我们的合作条款而言，显然美国魔法国会无权干涉我个人生活上的任何行动。”如果有必要，他能在今晚就去发明一两个阻止麻瓜科技正常运行的魔咒，没有人能阻止一个拉文克劳人做到这一点。

“当它对魔法世界产生威胁时就是例外条款里的内容了。”娜塔莎又笑了笑，“无意质疑你的专业性，但如果托尼·斯塔克将你的秘密公之于众了呢？”

斯蒂芬感觉到自己的耐心正在一点点消失，他眯起眼睛，语气真正变得危险起来：“托——斯塔克不是那样的人。”他不知道托尼在麻瓜世界里到底有怎样的名声，但即使从他对巫师新闻界有限的知识来看，他在之前几个小时中对托尼的了解比任何新闻都可信。

娜塔莎似乎并未对斯蒂芬的辩护感到惊讶，王肯定已经将灵魂伴侣的事告诉了她：“所以你已经有坦白的计划了？”

斯蒂芬张开嘴，他很想回答这个问题，但话到将要出口的时候又突然卡了壳，不，他还没有真的告诉托尼，他依然担心所有随之而来的可能性，他不可能将自己的身份瞒过去，他们是灵魂伴侣，过多的隐瞒显而易见将带来猜疑和不安，如果托尼认为这就是背叛呢？他又该怎么办？

……不，那些是以后的事，他们可以慢慢了解彼此。

“我能够处理这些事情。”想起了托尼的话的斯蒂芬最终选择这样回答。

谈话出现了几秒钟的沉默，但令他惊讶的是，娜塔莎似乎不再纠缠这个问题了。

“好吧。”她耸了耸肩，“因为你的行动带来的骚乱，我们多了些工作要处理，正式的实地考察会再推后一天，明天我们会先行寄来些资料，希望我们的合作能够愉快。”这句话的语气令人很难相信她是真心这样想的。

“祝您晚安，女士。”

王打了招呼后送娜塔莎走出了前门，但斯蒂芬本人站在原地并没有动，直到门关严了并且时间足以令娜塔莎离开足够远的距离之后，斯蒂芬才恼火地发出抱怨。

“为什么克里斯汀没告诉我，我的灵魂伴侣是个那么有名的麻瓜？！”他倒也不是真的怨克里斯汀，更多是针对他自己的疏忽大意的。

“他不止有名，而且有钱，斯特兰奇。”王坐到他对面的沙发上，“我不好这么说，但从那位女士的说法来看，他的财富可能顶的上三分之二个古灵阁了。”

“你的语气是幸灾乐祸。”

“是的。”王承认的异常爽快。“所以你打算怎么办？按时间来说，狂热症的效果应该已经消失了。”

他的潜台词很明显，如果现在想要抽身而退，是最好的时机，甚至对他们双方的人生都不会造成更多影响。

斯蒂芬沉默了，很久没有说话，随后他抽出了魔杖。

“你有想法了？”

斯蒂芬没有理会王的问题，而是轻轻甩手一挥，沙发上的靠垫立刻变了个颜色，王不明所以的看着他，但斯蒂芬似乎并不满意，又是几次甩手，靠垫颜色不停的变换，晃得人眼花缭乱。

“斯特兰奇？！停下来！”

“深一点……再浅一些……哦，这个对了。”斯蒂芬似乎终于对自己的成果感到满意，他抓起一个靠垫，心满意足的拍了拍保证足够松软，随后一手抓着靠垫一手抓着托尼送来的礼物走进楼上的卧室。

留下王一个人莫名其妙不明所以。

但如果王不是只在小报头版照片上见过斯蒂芬的灵魂伴侣，而是真的见过了托尼·斯塔克，这个问题就会变得非常简单——因为一个人即便很难准确描述，也会立刻认出那是托尼·斯塔克眼睛的颜色。

斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇怎么可能放弃这一切呢。

他连托尼·斯塔克的礼物都没拆呢。

***

“贾维斯，把温度调高一度。”

“好的，先生。”

“……太热了，温度调低一度。”

“好的，先生。”

“……还是调高一度吧。”

“好的，先生。”

“贾维斯……”

“先生，我已经将室内温度调节在循环调整状态了，如果您还是无法入睡的话，我真诚地建议您寻找其他外在或内在因素。”

躺在床上的托尼·斯塔克猛地坐起来：“我为什么要在你的人工智能里加上这些跟我斗嘴的程序？”

“您坚持的，先生。”

托尼重新倒在床上，他睡不着，他当然睡不着，热恋综合症的征兆应该都已经消退了，但他为什么还在控制不住地想着斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇呢？！

他很风趣，思维机敏，除了对有些笑话反应冷淡（那都是些美国本土笑话，这一点上托尼原谅他），他亦很优雅，举手投足间都有种涓涓流水一样的韵律感，托尼猜他的爱好是古典乐，但没想到比这更好——他可以考虑带斯蒂芬去音乐节或者演唱会了，他认识的摇滚乐队成员可比指挥家和男高音多多了，那会是完美的夜晚，音乐，舞蹈，还有必不可少的……

不不不，不对，托尼，你为什么又在想约会的事了？

托尼·斯塔克懊恼地失眠了，他有比这更重要的事情考虑，他刚回大厦就看到了娱乐网站的头条标题，它们的传播速度堪比天花或者鼠疫，所到之处无不留下让他难以直视的痕迹，斯蒂芬毫无疑问也能看到，但如果这些狗仔队中的任何一个敢出现在布利克街，托尼保证他的公关团队能告到网站倒闭。

但这些对他该如何跟斯蒂芬道歉并解释一点用都没有。

“我该怎么办，贾维斯……”他把枕头捂在脸上，人工智能似乎听出他并不是真的提问所以没有回答。他的约会对象的背景从没有哪个能躲过媒体超过48小时的，更别提斯蒂芬的全名就印在他手腕上（他决定从此以后都穿长袖出门了）。他最不需要的就是看到人们对斯蒂芬的任何细节评头论足，更别提这还涉及到了一些可怕的事故——如果有哪个不长眼的媒体碰这个，那就不是倒闭那么简单的事了。

“先生，您的手机收到了新的讯息。”

“别管它。”托尼假设着种种报复场景，但哪一种都没让他心情变好。

“我相信发件人的号码是您今天作为礼物送出去的那只手机……”

——人工智能的摄像头监测到托尼腾地从床上弹了起来，飞速地摸到了床头柜上的手机，有一条消息提示显示在屏幕上，号码他早就存进去了，因此那条信息是这样显示的。

> _斯蒂芬：_
> 
> _你好，_
> 
> _托尼。_

那合计也就两个单词，但托尼看着它，笑得仿佛收到暗恋对象情书的中学生。斯蒂芬的声音好像已经通过那两行字来到他耳边，贴着他的耳后一丝丝的吹了进去。

他脸红了一下，打上一行字，又删掉了，又打了一行字，随后又删掉了，如此重复了好几遍，即将出现在斯蒂芬手机上的文字最后变成了这样：

> _你好，_
> 
> _斯蒂芬。_


	8. Chapter 8

8.

托尼·斯塔克在第二天的九点半醒来。

上午没有会议提醒，但他依旧有很长时间没有在这个时间醒来的记忆了，毫无疑问，这是他近年来睡得最好的一晚，哪怕他直到一点半才在斯蒂芬的催促下关掉手机入睡，哪怕他有一个半小时里脆弱的心脏一直砰砰跳，等着每一条即将到来的短信，既期待又紧张，他从未想过自己也能有这样的经历，他在该经历这个阶段的时候进了麻省理工，把自己的全部青春投诸于发明创造，就算他并没因此忽略个人娱乐，恋爱也不是他那个时候的首选项。罗迪曾说他至少应该尝试一下，他其实也不是没试过，但他几乎能在几个小时后就明白：这不是他想要的。

他曾怀疑自己是否欠缺了这项机能，甚至在某些时候他已经确信就是这么回事了，但上帝显然有别的打算，于是迟来了二十多年让他补上了这一课，让他像个陷入热恋的青少年一样一边用手机夜聊一边傻笑。他可以打电话的，他当然可以，但显然世界上不会有比深夜和你的男朋友互发短信更浪漫的事了。

啊，或许忘记挂断电话迷迷糊糊睡着可以与之竞争，不管睡着的是谁，他下次应该试试。

不过目前而言，他有更重要的事情要做。洗漱完毕后他几乎就冲进了工作间，昨晚他就注意到了，斯蒂芬的短信发送时间明显过长了，斯塔克工业的手机有强大的语音输入功能，但显然还不够，他应该给斯蒂芬更好的，以及操作修正上也应该进行针对性的调整，只要几个小程序和硬件上的更换，做到这一点十分简单，研发试验完成后，用不了一个小时就能让他送过去的手机来一次完美升级了。

他还因此有了理由能够邀请斯蒂芬来参观自己的工作间，而且斯蒂芬已经答应了。

连续两天的约会频率似乎有点高，但他已经等不及要再次见到斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇了。这感觉前所未有，他可能陷入了极度的渴望，但是并不让人感到焦虑，而是轻松而愉悦的紧张感，他既担心自己说出的话给对方造成的影响，又觉得只要轻松的展示真实的自己就好了——不知为何，在斯蒂芬面前时，他从未惧怕这一点，真实的托尼·斯塔克是怎样的人，可能他自己都无法解答，但他不由得认为，斯蒂芬会是那个能搞明白答案的人。

这简直是当然的，他们可是灵魂伴侣——

“嘿，托尼，无意打断你的美好联想，但是我有话要对你说。”

和斯蒂芬穿着同款礼服携手走上红地毯穿过花道的想象消失了，托尼转过身，罗迪正拿着份文件看向他。

“你应该打声招呼的罗迪熊。”他放下手上的电子元件，上前给了对方一个拥抱，“怎么样，斯蒂芬是不是很——啊——我想想，完美？”

“我想给出客观评价，但你现在看起来像是我邻居家沉迷偶像明星的8岁小女孩，听到有人说那个歌手不好，她就会扑上去用儿童蜡笔杀人。”罗迪翻了个白眼。

托尼大笑起来：“你知道我不会的，罗迪，说正经的，你也看到了，他至少举止谈吐都非常可靠，除了对流行文化认识有些欠缺——但他对流行歌曲库的了解能上电视节目了！”

“我承认，他的表现证明他接受过一流的教育，礼仪素养方面也非常完美……”

“看，我说过了。”

“但是托尼，你不觉得奇怪吗？他完全没有认出你——”

托尼假装想了一下：“你说得对，但我想他只是不关注金融新闻。”

“你的手术上了连续三个月的医疗杂志——”

“大概他那时已经是教师了？”

罗迪夸张地叹了口气：“佩珀说过你不会相信。”

“她了解我。”托尼笑嘻嘻地说道，视线转向罗迪手中的文件夹，“你给我带来了什么？”

“托尼，这才是我的重点，我去查了出入境管理局的记录——别这样看我，你哪怕雇佣一个外籍业务员都可以去申请查询——斯蒂芬不在他们的记录里。”罗迪把最后半句话说的很重，试图让对方明白这一事实的严重性，“他根本没有正式入境过，你明白这是什么意思吗，托尼？”

“你的意思是，”托尼眨了眨眼睛，“他是非法移民？”老实说，那其实不能算是什么问题。

“……那是可能性之一。”罗迪清了清嗓子，“还有其他一些可能，比如他从事危险的工作或者……鉴于你手腕上的名字肯定是真实的，那么他还可能是使用其他身份入境的，什么人会这样做，托尼？”

“哇。”托尼的声音听起来有些干涩，“……你再查查吧，罗迪熊，出入境管理局的系统更新滞后又不是没有过？”

罗迪摊开手，要是这么简单就能说服，那他面前的人就不是托尼·斯塔克了：“我会的，但你最好做好心理准备。”

看着罗迪离去的背影，托尼突然想起斯蒂芬前一晚说过的话，**你可能还不了解真正的我。**

“喔……”他拍拍脸颊，犹豫了起来，综合症的症状消失后，他显然还是冷静多了，“我该不该查查你呢？”

***

“斯特兰奇，你的黑眼圈是怎么回事。”王皱眉看向歪歪斜斜从楼梯上走下来的斯特兰奇，他的斗篷跟在他身后，在他险些一脚踩空的时候尽职尽责地将他拉了回来——这个人的精神状态非常不对劲，他显然一夜没睡，但眼中的神采却说明这个人正处于亢奋状态。

“我很好，王，我很好。”斯特兰奇重复了一遍，“我听到门铃了，美国魔法部把资料送来了吗？”

“都在这儿。”王指给他看客厅上的纸箱子，里面满满当当都是各类写满咒语资料和魔法物品照片的打印纸。“你不需要去睡会儿吗？”他认为斯特兰奇肯定是因为想到托尼·斯塔克的事失眠了。

“不，让我们开始工作吧，我下午和晚上都要出去一下。”斯特兰奇接过了斗篷递来的热茶，道了声谢。

“出去？”王皱眉，“你还要去哪儿？”

“别这样看着我，虽然晚上是约会——什么都不要说，我有能力阻止任何麻瓜发现我——但下午是去昨天的咖啡店。”

“你不是说那里只卖泥水一样的咖啡吗？”

——但那里有免费充电插座啊。

不过斯蒂芬并没把这句话说出来，他决定还是不让王知道自己有个麻瓜手机并且自己已经研究了因特网一整晚比较好——他将注意力转移到面前的资料上，麻瓜们在建造建筑打地基时无意中凿开了个魔法坟墓之类的东西，里面发现了很多魔法物品，其中大部分已经被美国的应急处理局的工作人员收缴并清除了相关麻瓜们的记忆——他看着那些誊写的咒语和符咒，是些他没见过的古代魔文，不过同古凯尔特的一些咒法有相似之处，也许是历史中尚未记载的早于哥伦布来到新大陆的先民们的后代演化的东西，凯尔特魔法是他们的研究领域之一，怪不得美国魔法国会让他和王来这里。

“这些图案有几本书里有类似的，我去查查。”王显然也进入了专业模式，一旦真正开始工作，他们就绝对不会再多说什么废话了。

“这些咒语都是用来保护什么很重要的东西的，解开要花时间，不过应该不会太困难。”斯特兰奇说道，而美国魔法部唯一没能顺利收缴的东西只有一些照片和显然是麻瓜仪器测定的数据（因为斯蒂芬根本看不懂那些射线表和能量数值代表什么），可能是通过入侵麻瓜系统的手段得来的。

照片上清楚地显示，那是一颗巨大的绿色宝石，正在一座祭坛一样石台上放置，周围有许多穿着防护服的麻瓜围着它，斯蒂芬仔细端详那颗宝石，而在他身后的斗篷伸出一个角，戳了戳那张照片。斯蒂芬挑起眉：“你见过吗？”

但斗篷并没有再做出更多反应。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

第一步，要背下咒语。

“凯西，等等，稍等一下，爸爸的相机好像出了点问题……等一下我们再拍照好吗？”

第二步，要大胆尝试。

“是我，山姆，你不会相信我晨跑时拍到了什么……喂？喂？电话怎么断了？！”

第三步，要熟练掌握。

“对不起班纳博士，店里的WIFI信号故障我们会尽快解决的！”

“我的论文要到死线了！”柜台前的人恼火地抓了一把头发，但只是无可奈何地走回到自己的座位上收拾满桌材料和笔记本电脑准备换个地方，抬头的时候正和斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的视线对上，那人有些不好意思地嘟囔了一下，“打扰到你不好意思……哦，你的手机好像没有影响？”

“什么？啊……对。”斯蒂芬愣了半秒急忙回应，“它挺好的。”作为施咒人的私人物品，它当然很好。

“真不赖，下次我也换个斯塔克工业的最新款。”那人诚心诚意地感叹着，“唉，这里的咖啡很好，可没有网络的话……昨天还出了电路事故，有个灯泡碎在我头顶……”

斯蒂芬有些心虚地坐正：“……也许故障只是暂时的，你要不要再看看你的……嗯……个人便携式计算机？”他应该没拼错这个单词。

“……哇。哦，好的。”对方愣了下，“但我刚才已经试过……它好了！”他向斯蒂芬感激的笑了笑，立刻坐下来重新投入到了工作中。

斯蒂芬回以微笑，并在心里给代办任务的最后一行打了个对勾，针对性解除屏蔽的反向咒语也完成了，这意味着他的新型防麻瓜技术咒语已经全部成功。

魔法界对防范麻瓜发现的咒语非常在行，但防技术咒语大多是针对固定地点的，而且多半过于强力，只原样照搬反而造成麻烦，他可不愿意所过之处灭掉一排路灯灯泡遭人侧目，但眼下他在研究了托尼送他的手机之后新发明的咒语则可以将影响控制在一定范围之内，同时为了避免对托尼·斯塔克本人设备的干扰，他还设置了针对性的解除屏蔽咒。

他不知道麻瓜的技术是如何运作的，但这不妨碍他能通过巫师的手段研究出屏蔽它们的方法，要不是这条咒语可能只有擅长无杖魔法的优秀巫师能用，斯特兰奇都可以去申请新的专利了，这大概足够他再一次装满自己在古灵阁的金库。

不过，眼下不是考虑这些事的时候，他还有些其他事情要做。

斯蒂芬深吸一口气，在那个弹出来的搜索窗口里输入了托尼·斯塔克的名字，一连串的最新消息里每一篇的配图都是他们晚上拥吻的照片，麻瓜的照片不会与观看者互动，这多少让他好受了点，但无论如何，这依旧令人有些羞耻。值得庆幸的是，经过一番搜索，他确信刊登出的照片都没拍到自己的正脸，再加上光线昏暗，除非仔细辨认否则很难直接认出可供辨识的特征来，至少他不用担心走在路上被人指指点点了。

想到这里，他退出网页打开短讯界面，托尼·斯塔克昨晚发的短信整齐的码放在里面——这实在是太奇妙了，他原本以为只有巫师的信件可以在固态的物品上附上真的能出声的问候语和会跳动的字母或图画（他在圣芒戈工作时见多了别出心裁的贺卡），但麻瓜们似乎已经以另外一种形式做到了这些。托尼一开始的短讯很正经，后来便会发送一些会动的笑脸过来，它们很抽象，但都很可爱，斯蒂芬躺在床上看着那些信息脸上不自觉的泛起笑意，直到他的手指颤抖害得那手机砸到他脸上才停止。

好吧，至少他这次记得在出门前喝药了。

手机突然又响起来，斯蒂芬迅速打开了最新的消息——[真的不需要我让司机去接你吗？]

斯蒂芬笑了笑，切换到了语音输入的状态：“没关系，我有办法，你派人来的话就太引人瞩目了。”他现在真的不需要有任何记者跟踪托尼的车辆（显然他所有的车牌号都会被人记录在案）来到布利克街。

[好吧……但如果你改主意了一定要告诉我]

“晚上八点见。”斯蒂芬的语气变得很轻柔，好像托尼真的在电话另一侧听他说话。

[你会大吃一惊的]

托尼的神态仿佛都活灵活现地浮现在他眼前，斯蒂芬轻声笑着，突然发觉自己已经能猜到托尼会以怎样的语气说话了。他还没来得及回复，托尼又发了一条新的过来。

[斯蒂芬，这次再多跟我讲讲你的事吧？]

他面色一沉，叹口气将手机收了回去。

他真的准备好了吗？

***

斯蒂芬没回他的短信，托尼·斯塔克心烦意乱，从工作间来到办公室，又从办公室回到工作间，每次手上都多点什么不同的东西，但等拿过来后又觉得无关紧要、忘记自己是为了什么。比如他现在面对自己办公桌上的万能起子和小型集成芯片，完全不知道它们为什么会出现在这儿。

“先生，您下午三点半和巴顿先生有预约，他来报告工程现场安保情况，现在正在第7会议室等您。”

他忘干净了，托尼很想过去，但最终只是精疲力尽地坐到老板椅上：“通知他我在这儿见他——见鬼，为什么椅子上会有颗螺丝？！”

“您十分钟前随手丢在这儿的。”

托尼站起身，把螺丝扔到角落的垃圾桶里，桌上的混乱就由他去了，见这个人不需要那么多繁文缛节——正如他所想的那样，按照贾维斯指引来到办公室的克林特·巴顿只是斜眼瞥了一下一片狼藉的办公桌，眉毛都没皱一下。

“斯塔克，你看起来很累啊。”

“没什么，克林特。我只是有点心烦意乱。”他让自己瘫在椅子里，克林特在他对面坐下了，工作之余，他们算是关系不错的朋友，虽然没有罗迪那么亲密，但他仍然是个托尼可以在放松时一起去喝上一杯什么饮料并且随便聊聊天的人。

“这是上周的工程现场情况报告，安全到让人无聊，我已经能在办公室破新的飞镖世界纪录了，但佩珀说需要你的签字再留档。”克林特把文件夹递过去，“这可稀奇了，斯塔克。你有不心烦的时候吗？”说的话听来讽刺，但那算是独有的关心方式，托尼并不介意。

“你观察真敏锐。”托尼把椅子转来转去，“这次不一样，这是关于……啊，对了，说起来……”他想起了什么似的，目光徘徊到克林特的黑色腕带上。

他知道克林特的手腕上也有名字，而且很可能是现下能跟他聊这件事的人里唯一一个有的，但克林特绝口不提，手腕也常年都用各种方式遮盖，托尼见到那里有名字纯属偶然（他甚至没看清那到底是什么），而在意识到克林特的灵魂伴侣可能发生了什么意外后他也没再谈起过这回事了。

“……怎么了？”注意到了托尼的视线，克林特有些疑惑地看向托尼，而在他看到托尼欲言又止的样子后，瞬间便察觉到了可能发生了的事，“不要告诉我你也——”

“别说出来，不，不要。”托尼连忙制止了他，但紧跟着自己又长出一口气，“是的，昨天我遇到了我的灵魂伴侣，所以，你遇到那个人的时候，那是……那是什么感觉？”

“斯塔克，这绝对不是我能想到有朝一日会和你讨论的话题。”克林特似乎还在震惊，“你居然都能遇到灵魂伴侣。”他的语气实在太夸张了。

“哈，彼此彼此。”托尼重新靠回了椅背，“你要是不想谈的话就算了。”他知道克林特可能抗拒这个话题，给他留了个台阶下。

“——还有，’那是什么感觉‘算什么问题？你自己不是该更清楚吗？”克林特没理会他，这让托尼明白谈话可以继续进行。

“我想知道……有没有什么不一样。”托尼思索了片刻，“佩珀和罗迪对他……我是说我的灵魂伴侣，他们对他不太放心……当然，他们的担心当然有理由，”实际上，如果现在把他和罗迪或者佩珀的位置换一换，他大概可以扮演电视剧或电影里那些阻挠恋爱的反派角色，为了制止那个来路不明的人可能对他的朋友造成的伤害愿意签下千万美元的支票，“但我觉得他太好了，我想……我愿意……我希望能够信任他。”他不断修改合适的词语，然而最终完成的句子依旧听来太不寻常。

“所以你其实是想知道这一切是灵魂伴侣的原因还是别的原因？”克林特一针见血地指出了问题，“斯塔克，如果你只想听点鼓励的话，那你最好还是别让我回答了。”

“什么都可以，你说吧。”他现在真的很需要人来谈谈这些事，而他下一秒就瞥见克林特下意识地也握紧了手腕。

“个人观点，灵魂伴侣能证明你们是世界上最互相吸引的人，但除此之外什么都不是。”克林特说着。

“只是……互相吸引吗？”托尼重复道，语气有些迟疑。

“是的，只有这个，斯塔克。”克林特长叹一声，“这不能说明你们合适，也不说明你们就……嗯……这词用在你身上我觉得有点恶心，算了……总之也不说明你们就相爱了。”

“我也觉得这词用我身上挺恶心的。”托尼一直转着椅子，没有看向克林特，后者笑了出来。

“斯塔克，我是难得的用工作时间在跟你聊这些话题，你应该付我心理咨询费。”

“你听起来跟贾维斯一个腔调了，我为什么让你进了办公室呢？”

克林特这次笑得比刚才声音还大：“好了，我是认真的，斯塔克。”

察觉到语气中的微妙变化，托尼停止旋转椅子，盯着静止不动的天花板上的一小块污迹。

“认清现实吧——你很可能根本还不知道他是谁。”

（斯蒂芬打了个喷嚏，他皱起眉，抽出魔杖按照巫师旅游手册的指示敲了敲地下铁紧急逃生通道第三个出口上的大块涂鸦，那看起来黏答答的，他决定过后一定要认真清理自己的魔杖。）

“你也不知道他会做什么。”

（他不敢相信，在美国竟然连巫师集市都不卖茶，而咖啡甚至还没麻瓜们做得好。斯蒂芬放弃把那杯他一口都喝不下的东西加热了，而是直接冻成冰，扔到了街边的垃圾桶里。）

“你不清楚他的任何生活习惯。”

（“王，你绝对不会相信，美国巫师居然把剑齿兰叫做葛庭叶，他们就没想过这会和另一种有毒植物造成致命混淆吗？而我刚才还差点被一本书咬了一口幸好斗篷帮我挡住了——那个巫师结账时插队——”“所以你到底买到我列的东西没有？我很忙，还有五本书要查，不要打扰我。”）

“你怎么能确定你们的人生就能很合拍呢？”

（“斯蒂芬，我的邻居又在怀疑我散养违法宠物，好吧我确实养了只猫头鹰但那……”“克里斯汀，你是个女巫，你不是会遗忘咒吗？”）

**“斯塔克，除了他也被你吸引之外，你什么都不知道。”**

——你可能还不了解真正的我。

托尼沉默了很久，最终开口：“你说得对，我什么都不知道。”

但他并没有因此停止想念他，每一分每一秒都令人惶恐而紧张，好像他们已经分别一辈子，忍受了漫长而痛苦的寂寞之后在来世久别重逢。

斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇……

“斯特兰奇先生，这是你的花。”花店里的女巫用一个灵巧的咒语除掉了那支玫瑰上的细刺，并在根茎上扎好缎带，“需要念个永不枯萎咒语吗？”

“什么？不，不用。”斯蒂芬回过神，“只要让它多保持几天鲜艳就行了。”他不想冒险让托尼去调查这玫瑰是怎么回事。

“好的，稍等一下……给您。”女巫将玫瑰交给他，“如果是和麻鸡约会的话，可要小心点哦？”

“多谢关心。”斯蒂芬接过花，他不喜欢这些营业员过于热情还会打探别人私事的风格，这也是他为什么不打算久留了。

斯蒂芬在心里苦笑一声，他是该小心一点，毕竟托尼·斯塔克什么都不知道。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

很久以后，斯蒂芬向托尼坦诚第二次约会时他本来是抱着破釜沉舟的心态去的，一个晚上又一个下午的时间里，灵魂伴侣狂热症和初次约会带来的所有振奋人心的异动终于全部消逝殆尽，一丝一毫都没留下，他把手的事跟第一次见面的人说了，他和第一次见面的人约会吃饭接吻了，而他哪怕是现在都还在想和他睡在一起呢——他独自在一家嘈杂的巫师餐厅坐了一个小时，连点来的菜品都吃不下——是的，托尼，我那时就是这么紧张，别笑了，住嘴，你再笑我就用魔法让你车库里的所有东西全都消失，我是认真的。

（其实托尼也一样惴惴不安，但斯蒂芬大概要真的到世界末日来临的那一天才能知道。换句话说，就是只要托尼不想让他知道，他就永远也不会知道。）

他应该现在就向托尼·斯塔克坦白自己的情况，至少绝不能拖过今晚，他不能伪装自己是个麻瓜，或许一次可以，两次可以，但第三次呢？他是另一个世界来的人，总会有各种微小细节在某个猝不及防的时刻暴露他的身份。比如落雨时用魔杖造出雨伞、比如他总想着不起身就用咒语召唤来什么东西，他想给托尼也写那些能记录下声音的信而不只是通过电话——他不想欺骗他了，但他不知道托尼对此是怎么想的。

他花了足够多的时间去看了关于托尼的信息，尽管有大量娱乐花边新闻作为干扰项，但他依然轻而易举地了解到托尼·斯塔克对整个麻瓜社会做出过的不可或缺的贡献（有那么一会儿他甚至对此感到骄傲）。但是，好像所有美好的事物后面都要跟一个但是，他自己对此却什么都不懂。他甚至不知道托尼是多么的有名，更别提所有那些奇奇怪怪的麻瓜科技单词了。他们毫无共同话题可言，第一次约会的愉快是假象，分隔两个社会的巨大鸿沟迟早要将他们分开。

就好像此刻托尼接过斯蒂芬递来的玫瑰，对斯蒂芬将它们放在卧室中的提议只是简单应了声是，他无从得知那上面除了让花朵在两个星期内都能保证娇艳欲滴的咒语外，还有斯蒂芬专门施的安神咒，散发出的些微花香就足够保证他在整晚都拥有安详的睡眠不受任何噩梦困扰——那不过是圣芒戈的治疗师们信手拈来的小把戏，但依旧是麻瓜**永远也做不到的事**。

他从未想过自己也会在工作之外用到别人身上，他想对托尼倾诉这一切，但他犹豫着不知道该怎么开始。

“托尼，我——”

“哦对，先把你的手机给我吧，斯蒂芬。”托尼在他开口之前抢先说，“我来给你变个魔术。”

就这一个词，斯蒂芬的心就要跳出来了，但他发现托尼其实只是把手机接过去放到工作台上，熟练的用精巧的工具拆开它的时候，他长长出了一口气。好的，他还能再拖延十分钟——

“这会花一点时间，斯蒂芬，稍等片刻。”托尼边说边戴上了个斯蒂芬从来没见过的专用的单片眼镜似的东西（有点像解咒员们研究古代魔文会使用的仪器），然后开始处理那些针尖大小的奇怪的零件，摆弄神奇的工具，斯蒂芬在旁边看着，这一切对他来说都新奇无比，而托尼的动作如此的娴熟，不逊于任何一个巫师在施展最精妙复杂的咒语，他不由得看得入迷——过去，出于好奇与学习，他曾经想方设法旁观过麻瓜们动手术，诚然那些手法在巫师看来过于血腥，毕竟他们没有魔杖，但他们有数十种器械和设备来探查人体所知的一切，所有的物品都精密无比，斯蒂芬震惊于那些毫无魔力的人们为了拯救生命而付出的努力，有那么一刻甚至想要赞叹，但他那时太自大了，欣赏很快被讽刺代替，以至于那念头只停留了一秒就溜走了。

但这不妨碍他此刻从托尼·斯塔克的身上重新感受到这些触动。

“……结束了。”托尼挪开了那支尖端带着电火花的钢笔一样的东西，他摘下眼镜，三两下就将那只手机回复原样，“让它下几个程序更新一下系统就完成了——斯蒂芬？”

斯蒂芬回过神的时候，托尼正把手放在他眼前摇晃着：“托尼？抱歉，我很好。”

他看到对方迟疑着咬了下嘴唇：“你看起来有心事……嗯，如果你今天很忙的话，其实……”

“不，我没有别的安排。”就算有，跟你见面也是最重要的事，“我只是……我第一次看到……”他吞吞吐吐地不知道该怎么把真相说出来，“我只是看呆了。”最后他又放弃了，应该、应该还可以有更严肃的、更好的时机——

或许是语气实在真诚，又或者灵魂伴侣对彼此有出于本能的信任，托尼显然没把这当做普通的恭维，因为斯蒂芬发现他脸上飞快的抹过了一丝红晕，手臂不自在地挥了挥：“呃……对了，这边，我说过要带你参观我的工作间。贾维斯，把门打开吧？”

“是的，先生。”

天花板上突然传来的声音吓了斯蒂芬一跳，幸好他记得在进入大厦后就撤掉了所有的防护咒语，不管这是什么，如果他无意中让这个显然是麻瓜科技的声音停止了运行可就糟了。

“那是我的AI，”看出斯蒂芬的惊讶，托尼再次回到了自信满满的态度，等不及要把自己的一切展示给斯蒂芬看似的，“以后你会熟悉他的，现在的话，在那边——”

他示意斯蒂芬跟着他穿过实验台另一边的一道门，一处更大的空间展示在斯蒂芬面前——无数斯蒂芬叫不上名字的金属制品（他相信，哪怕自己接受的是麻瓜教育他也叫不出来），室内虽然繁杂却并不凌乱，这些东西似乎各有功能，斯蒂芬试着拼读出部分说明的单词，试着去理解那些东西的作用，他在报道里听说过清洁能源了，即使他还不明白新元素在麻瓜社会中的意义（这可能就像发明一个崭新的基础咒术式），也足够明白这简单的几行文字和样本绝非一日而就——除了所有伟大的发明之外，还有大量似乎只是出于兴趣而完成的东西，古怪却足够有趣，仍有几个区域还只有草图一样的模型悬浮在半空，他试着伸出手去触摸那些东西时，手指却从中间穿了过去，那些纯粹是虚拟的影像，然而却如此栩栩如生。

“嗯，我，我差不多所有做出来过的东西都在这儿。”托尼有点局促地背着手走到斯蒂芬身边，像是个将手制礼物送到亲人面前等待反应时一样，“我挺想全都介绍给你听的，但你肯定要嫌我太啰嗦了，佩珀——哦她是我的员工也是我的朋友——她都嫌我太吵。你有很喜欢的吗我可以跟你说说……斯蒂芬？”

他听到托尼叫他的名字，便转过了身，这才注意到自己正走进一大片半空中的蓝色的海浪的影子：“托尼，我……”

“你喜欢这个吗？”托尼走到他身边，似乎将他的犹豫看做是种答复，“我半年前做的，看了个有趣的特效短片，就试着自己弄了弄，但是不太成功，虚拟实景不是我的专业方向，现在丢给我的研发团队去做了。”他有点不好意思地抓了抓头，“但只是简单的东西的话……”

他找到控制用的触摸屏，随意点了两下，而就在下一个瞬间，那海浪仿佛被赋予了生命一样的重新拍打过来，当白色的浪尖涌到斯蒂芬的面前时，他甚至不由自主的屏住了呼吸，海水的咸味、海风、海鸥的鸣叫——可其实什么都没有，

“还是很简陋。”托尼叹了口气，但是他的眼睛突然亮了起来，“不过其实有个方法我可以……”

他突然絮絮叨叨旁若无人一样的说了下去，斯蒂芬看着他，那双蜂蜜色的眼睛里此刻比他所见过的任何一双眼睛都要更加生动，映着那仍不停腾跃的海浪，反射着青蓝色的流光，他看着他，直到整个场景中他只能听到自己的心跳。他想——

他向托尼伸出的手上突然挂满了冰凉的水滴和浪花的白色泡沫，他愣住了，随即发现自己身上也全都是——不，不是，他没有把那海浪变成真的没有——

“天呐！DUM-E！我要把你捐到社区服务中心！”

托尼关掉了展示，大叫起来，海浪后的机器人无辜转了转摄像头，但焦点仍未离开斯蒂芬，它的机械爪上还拎着一瓶防火喷雾器。斯蒂芬看着它，它还在看着斯蒂芬，吱呀吱呀的机械臂转到另一侧，然后带来了一块手帕。

“对不起，对不起斯蒂芬，”托尼一把抓起那块手帕，忙乱地试图帮斯蒂芬擦掉泡沫，“那是我造的第一个机器人，他有点傻但是他不是故意的我保证但真的太抱歉了……你的手没事吗？”

它们在颤抖，它们当然在颤抖。

斯蒂芬整个人都颤抖起来，随后他突然笑了，先是很浅的轻笑，随后越来越控制不住，他要握住托尼的手才能不至于无法保持平衡，而托尼看着他，一时半会儿无法确信发生了什么。

（但他知道斯蒂芬并没有因此生气，而他喜欢看斯蒂芬笑，这足够了。）

“斯蒂芬？”待到笑声稍稍平息了一点，他才再次开口询问，“你没事吧？”

“我没事，托尼。”

斯蒂芬这一次坚定无比的摇了摇头，他并没松开托尼的手，而是郑重无比地直视着他的眼睛：

“这是我见过的最魔法的东西。”

所有这一切，包括你。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

托尼·斯塔克对摆弄机械的创造的爱好自童年而起，生在那样一个家庭里，你很难不被耳濡目染，他经历过挫折、错误、失败、迷茫，当然也有成就与欢乐，创造的过程是快乐的，甚至过程中所有的失败也是快乐的，他第一次弄懂一条公式、用焊枪融化锡条、从面包板中链接正确的导线时的成就，并不比日后他站在舞台中央，面对数以万计的观众的欢呼声时更少一点。

只是好像仍然缺少了什么。

“我告诉你了，这个安装方法是错误的。”那是他的父亲曾对他的发明说过的最多的话，次数多到他甚至很少再试图得到他的承认了。

“这东西看着不错，你要进军虚拟实景市场了？”罗迪是他最亲密的朋友，他可以对他诉说很多很多，他也知道自己如果倾诉这样的不安，他会得到怎样的安慰，可那似乎并不够。

“托尼，你想用什么做实验都可以，但是答应我按时吃饭多休息，贾维斯你也要提醒他，好吗？”作为为数不多的能随时进入他的工作间的人之一，佩珀对他是耐心的，甚至他想不到还有谁能忍受他的脾气和习惯这样久了，但这也意味着有些事情是他永远不愿让她承担的。

“真酷，这可是斯塔克的发明！”而他的支持者们又是另一回事，只要印上了斯塔克的标签，似乎那就成为了世界上最好的东西，可他并不是没有失败过，他研发的产品也有过各种的评价，你怎能让所有人都喜爱你呢？所有的人或物品都有缺点，他并不例外，譬如他永远也得不到预想效果的这些机器，他做出原型后就搁置了，那不够好，实际上，这间屋子里所有陈列的作品都不够好，他留下它们是为了完善它们，他要时刻提醒自己去面对它们代表着自己的缺陷，喜爱与遗憾和愧疚都永远并存。

而面前的人，如此郑重、如此真诚、如此笨拙、如此温柔地告诉他：这是魔法。

“这是我见过的最魔法的东西。”

托尼不知该如何回答，他知道没有东西是完美的，所有的产品都有其改善升级的空间，但魔法，魔法似乎本就不需要完美，它们是想象，是梦幻，是虚构，是小时候母亲会讲的童话——是当他第一次看到斯蒂芬时，手腕上的印记烧灼的痛觉，是所有美好的东西。

而有人将这一切称作魔法，他们认识不过48小时，而在24小时前他可能还不知道自己是谁。

他感觉到斯蒂芬的手向下摩挲着，颤抖的手指寻找着自己手腕上名字的划痕，当斯蒂芬的指腹摩擦过那道优美的伤口时，一阵近乎于被击中的颤栗感从脊柱直接窜到脖颈——但那并非是令人恐惧的，恰恰相反，他笑了起来，作为报复，他轻轻一挣便反过来握住斯蒂芬的手腕，同样找到了自己名字所在的位置。

只是轻柔的触碰，他就能感到对方身体的变化，这次僵住的可是斯蒂芬了。

“托尼……”斯蒂芬的语气有点无奈，“我觉得我们应该等……”

“我以为这是个约会。”

托尼直接打断了对方，将两个人的距离又拉近一些，这距离几乎近到他仰头就能——防火泡沫的味道尚未完全消失，但湿漉漉的衣服显然并不构成什么阻碍或困难，他认为他可以。

他甚至觉得，他们已经浪费了太多的时间。

这一次的吻和之前那晚的浅尝辄止不同了，斯蒂芬一开始似乎还有些犹豫，但托尼的手抓上他后脑的头发把对方往下压的时候，气氛便明显变了，那不再是捉迷藏一样的试探和游戏，而是更加直接、亲昵，他们都试图从对方身上得到更多，但又并没有争夺和压制，更像是情人间的细语，他们都把秘密藏在灵魂深处，钥匙就在对方手中，他只消变换一个角度，对方就能明白他的意图，有时迎合他，有时又在同样索求。

“真奇妙。”

当他们因缺失的氧气而不得不停下来一会儿的时候，托尼不由得脱口而出了，斯蒂芬的一只手抚在他的颊边，他甚至能感觉到上面疤痕的纹路，即使分开一点，他们仍然几乎贴在一起。

“什么奇妙？”斯蒂芬有点好笑地重复着，因为托尼蹭着他下巴的动作本能地仰起了头，对方顺势咬了咬他的下巴，他轻笑一声，把托尼推开了一点。

“我以为这是显而易见的。”托尼故意慢腾腾地说，没在意他们分开的距离，斯蒂芬的手正沿着他的脖颈滑下去，探进领口，好的，什么地方都无所谓，尽管可能会被佩珀骂一顿，但那当然……

然而那双手却是按上他的肩膀，又把他推开了一点，并且加重了力道，让他站定了。

“托尼。”斯蒂芬偏头看着他，那语气和先前已经不同了，慵懒的调子被严肃的尾音取代，“我不是说我不喜欢，或者说不期待……哦，不，我不知道怎么说，但是，有些话我要先告诉你。”

“你说吧。”托尼从他的声音中听出斯蒂芬确实是要说很重要的事情，没关系，这点时间他等得起，他毕竟不是二十岁了。

斯蒂芬点点头，随即做了几次深呼吸，喉结不安地上下滚动（托尼认为他最好快一点说，不然他要开始对自己的定力没信心了）：“托尼，是这样，我其实——”

**“——先生，紧急警报，37号现场，紧急警报，现场安保部门申请接入通讯——”**

刺耳的警铃声将斯蒂芬的后半句话全部掩盖在下面，托尼一个字都没听清。

“抱歉，斯蒂芬，我——”

他想让他重复一遍，但斯蒂芬大度的挥了挥手：“你先忙，我们可以稍等片刻再谈。”

托尼点点头，虽然有些遗憾，但能让处于免打扰模式的贾维斯接进紧急通讯的事十万火急的程度一定超乎他的想象：“贾维斯，直接把画面接进来吧，没关系。”

“我是不是应该……”斯蒂芬的声音从身后响起，托尼的用词令他敏锐地意识到这可能是机密事项。

“没事，不是什么你需要签保密协议的地方。”托尼说着，浮空的监视屏的影像逐渐清晰，那片工程现场一片狼藉，不少仪器都遭到了破坏，看起来像是枪或者燃烧弹之类的东西造成的，他打开其他几处摄像头，幸而没有血迹，“贾维斯，怎么回事？”

“警察和救护车已经在路上了，具体报告要过后才能呈现，但根据巴顿先生最初的回传信息，有人闯入了设施，有几名保安受了轻伤，巴顿先生在追击过程中遭到反抗，有轻微的脑震荡，除此之外没有其他伤亡报告。”

“幸好。”托尼松了一口气，“克林特看到闯入者了？”

“是的，巴顿先生说结束紧急处理后会进行详细描述，他认为闯入者的目的是那块矿石——但发现及时，闯入者未能成功。”

贾维斯将核心区域的画面转移到主显示屏上，几个模糊的看不清相貌的人影闪过，短短一两分钟的时间里，闯入者就对这个区域进行了部分破坏，但由于什么人进入，他们的行动被打断了，而现时间设施正中的石台上，那颗绿色的巨大宝石仍旧安好地置于正中，散发着耀眼的辉光——那是颗尚未能检测出其成分的矿物，监测仪器的读数显示，它仍平稳地散发着无数难以解释其原理的波长。

“调动后备保安力量，告诉大家个人安全第一。”托尼下了指示，他应该去看看巴顿，今晚本来的计划看来都要推后了，不过他还是应该和斯蒂芬把事情谈完——但当他转过身时，斯蒂芬惨白的脸色令他一愣。

“……斯蒂芬，你没事吧？”

“没关系，我没事，托尼。但是，我想我该走了。”斯蒂芬的声音低沉而急促。

“我——”托尼想挽留他一会儿，一句话的时间就好，“你可以先把你想说的事说完，我还有时间。”

“不，我真的该走了，下次见，托尼。”

斯蒂芬说完，略带伤感地笑了一下，不等托尼出声便迅速的离开了。

“……到底发生了什么事？”托尼转头看着监视屏，叹了口气。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇是个优秀的拉文克劳，优秀到未来人们书写霍格沃茨的历史时也能将他排列进学院出身名人的名单里，他在还是治疗师时就有丰富的对抗恶咒与黑魔法的经验，而在事故之后，为了治疗双手他又在古一的魔法修行地卡玛泰姬学习了大量的古代魔法，其中不少条目恐怕都是法令禁止范畴，他甚至因为这些知识而真的招徕了杀身之祸。

那已经是他接受教职很久之前的事了，但即使如此，他也绝对不会看错那在监视屏中一闪而过的身影。

斯蒂芬用最快的速度回了布利克街，在王跟他打招呼前便快步进屋，魔杖的挥动间所有的门窗已经锁紧，重新检修过的防护咒语即刻生效——177号此刻起将不能够成为任何监听或监视的对象。

“出了什么事？”王立刻意识到事态不同寻常，斯蒂芬触发的咒语不是仅针对麻瓜的，不需要更多解释，他也已经抓起了魔杖。

斯蒂芬再次用咒语确认一遍防护咒语是否已经覆盖了每个角落，之后才凝重地开口：“卡西利亚斯**在这儿。**”

——将这件事说出来后，他显然从极端紧张的状态中稍稍恢复了一些。被放置在客厅中的斗篷也贴上来，安抚似的蹭了蹭他的手臂。

“他为什么会在这儿？！”王因这句话吃了一惊，“到底出了什么事？！”

“他在找这个。”斯蒂芬用魔杖招来摊放在书桌上的宝石照片，“我看到了。”

尽管那恶名昭著的黑巫师真正出现在托尼的摄像头正中的时间只有短短几秒钟，但他绝不会认错。卡西利亚斯毁坏伦敦圣所，杀害了数名受人尊敬的巫师，斯特兰奇过去为傲罗提供医疗援助时就听说过他的名字，而在他取得教职之前的一次意外使他们有过一次交锋——那次斯特兰奇赢了，但他和恩师古一都险些死在对方手中。

“你确定吗？”王拿着那张照片端详，“如果是真的，那我们的猜测……”

“在讨论这个之前我有别的问题，我需要你尽快同那名与我们对接的女巫联系，我有事问她。”

与刚才不同，斯蒂芬的语气变得危险而充满威胁，这让王不由得抬起头：“好的，如果你坚持。”

斯蒂芬点了点头，他从没这么确信过一件事。

王挥动魔杖念了咒语，无数细丝一样的金色光线从杖尖纷飞而出，编织成鸟类翅膀的形状又散开，从门廊的缝隙中抽了出去。如果斯蒂芬没有启动防护咒，那么通讯会简单许多，但如今为安全起见，他们只能用这些艰深的魔法了。

没过几分钟，前门便响起了敲门声，墙上画框中的女士说门廊外站着的正是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。王去开门时和斯蒂芬对视一眼，他们都清楚这魔法不是那么快就能把人带到这儿的。

“看来您‘恰好’也正要找我们。”斯蒂芬注视着走进来的娜塔莎，那只金线编织的鸟还落在她肩膀，但已经随着她走进屋子的动作而散去消失，王反手把门关上，重新上了防护咒，“我猜这不是巧合，您认为呢，罗曼诺夫女士。”

娜塔莎并未因斯蒂芬意味深长的潜台词动摇，她的表情同样严肃：“斯特兰奇教授，我确实有事找你们商量。”

“但先让我们解决信任问题，”斯蒂芬的音量提高了，语气不再像他们第一次见面那样平和，他的手放在魔杖上，随时都能应敌，“美国魔法国会向我方提供的研究资料中**抹去了所有与斯塔克相关的信息**，恕我直言，这已经完全摧毁了我们双方合作的基础。”

所有交予他的图片、影像、乃至文字报道，都刻意地抹去了那块宝石正是由斯塔克工业负责开发的工地中发现的事实，直到那块宝石出现在托尼·斯塔克塔楼的显示屏上时，他终于明白了在整个调查过程中隐隐觉察到的不妥是因为什么，见鬼，他应该更早的注意到这些信息的缺失。

“你最好给我一个合理的解释。”斯蒂芬的语气听来已经是强忍着怒意，尤其娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫已经得知了他和托尼·斯塔克的关系，在这一前提下，这件事更令他感到愤怒。“在你回答这个问题前，你不能离开这里，我也不会回答你的任何疑问。”

他说完，对王打了个手势，对方心领神会地点点头，下一秒，斯蒂芬和娜塔莎两人一起转移到了会客室的小桌子前——房间四周仍维持着颇具居家气息的装潢，然而原本是门的位置变作了墙壁。

娜塔莎的态度并没有因环境的变化或斯蒂芬的愤怒而有所变化，她很认真的听完了这份指控，扬起脸对他点了点头： “你想先谈这个，我们就谈，但我也有一个问题，如果你在一开始就知道了宝石就是被斯塔克工业挖掘出来的、现在正被你的灵魂伴侣列为重点研究对象，你会怎么做？” 

“这不是一个回答，罗曼诺夫女士。”斯蒂芬眯起眼睛，如果娜塔莎的回答有任何可能会为托尼·斯塔克带来伤害的倾向，无声咒足以立刻控制她的行动，他才不会在乎魔法部与美国魔法国会的外交关系。

“看来你自己也无法回答这个问题，”娜塔莎拢了拢自己的外套，“那么我的理由对你来说足够充分：没有人能预测灵魂伴侣狂热症会对你们双方的行动产生何种影响，你无法预测，我也无法预测，所以最好的办法就是把这两件事分开。而不会因为你发现了可能存在的危险而一个幻影移行就把我们的世界昭告天下。”

“如果是两个小时以前，我可能会同意你的意见。”斯特兰奇一字一顿地咬着齿根，“但这件事扯上**黑魔法的狂热信徒**时就不一样了，而罗曼诺夫女士，你是一名**傲罗**，你的出现已经意味着你们完全明白风险从最初就存在。”

“……你如何得知我是傲罗的？”娜塔莎皱了皱眉。

“你认为我不会对合作人员摄神取念？又或者你认为你的大脑封闭术足够隐瞒此事——但你走路的方式，观察周围环境的眼神，还有你现在正靠外套的遮掩捏着魔杖对准我——我和这一职业的人打交道比你想象的要多，而我的记忆力足够优秀到记住每一个细节进行比对，女士。”斯特兰奇不带任何温度的笑了笑。

娜塔莎似乎斟酌了一下这句话，但很快张开双手面向斯特兰奇，作为停战的示意：“你比我想象的要更出色，斯特兰奇教授。我要告诉你的是，对你隐瞒此事正是为了保护托尼·斯塔克，同时你应该明白我至少不会是为从英国流窜过来的黑巫师指路的人。”

“……那说来听听。”斯特兰奇也把手从魔杖上移开了，“但不是部分，我需要全部的事实。”

“没有问题。那块宝石的功能我想你猜到了。”娜塔莎坐下来，尽量摆出了没有威胁的姿势，“我看了王先生送的初步报告。”

“是的，那是块时间宝石，威力把现存于世的时间转换器全都叠加也不足它百分之一。”斯特兰奇说着，“王和我已经就这一结论达成了共识，只是我难以想象美国魔法国会居然任由这件东西落在麻瓜手里。”他讥讽的语气毫无疑问是针对娜塔莎的。

“它的能量强大到麻瓜的科技也能监测出来，你的灵魂伴侣不是那种把未知物体扔到地下室积灰的人，你比我更清楚这一点。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，甚至还笑了一下，“宝石的资料在第一时间被录入了斯塔克的核心数据库并联网备份，清洗工作人员的记忆已经没有意义。所以我们采取了第二方案，制作一个赝品，在恰当的时机对宝石进行替换。”

“这是你们真正需要我和王来协助完成的事？”斯蒂芬问。

“是的，正如你们所知，我们先通过官方渠道联络了古一，她又推荐了你们。本来顺利的话我们应该明天去现场勘查实际情况，由你们作为顾问给出危险评估报告和注意事项，我们傲罗进行后续的替换工作，托尼·斯塔克最终会发现那块宝石不过是块外星陨石并把它捐到天文馆，事情就结束了，黑巫师们只会来找我们的麻烦。”娜塔莎停顿了片刻，“但我们只知道有坏人盯上了它，卡西利亚斯是嫌疑名单上的人之一，我们没想到他会这么早行动。”

“既然如此，我应该现在就去告诉托尼一切事实真相，由他协助完成替换工作，”斯蒂芬迅速接下了话，他明白被卡西利亚斯视为目标不是什么愉快的事，而时间宝石强大的力量一旦落入对方手中，对世界造成的破坏是不可预见的，“那块宝石不在托尼那儿对我们都是好事——他能理解的。”他下了结论。

“斯特兰奇教授，这就是我说的‘保护’。”娜塔莎叹了口气，“在宝石完成替换并且在我们抓到卡西利亚斯和他的同伙之前，你不能告诉他这件事。”

“理由？”斯蒂芬等着娜塔莎说下去。

“他**不知道**魔法，这就是他最好的保护，卡西利亚斯那一派的黑巫师不对麻瓜出手是因为他们不屑，这不代表他们不会，托尼·斯塔克的身份地位又显然会造成很多麻烦，但如果斯塔克知道了那块宝石的意义，你认为有多大可能卡西利亚斯不会对他使用魔法的手段获取情报呢？”娜塔莎摇摇头，“更糟糕的是，你和托尼·斯塔克居然是灵魂伴侣——”

“……如果这一情报泄露，或者我曾经冲动的向托尼坦白了一切并表现出更多的关注，他会考虑利用托尼来逼迫我就范。”斯特兰奇跟着猜想说了下去，语调不可思议的平稳冷静。“这就是你为什么建议我不要去约会。”

“至少是不那么引人瞩目的约会。”娜塔莎挑起眉。

“那么你至少该将卡西利亚斯的事提前告诉我！”斯特兰奇话锋一转，针对性的语气并没完全消失，甚至压迫感更强烈，“我和他有过节，这不是什么秘密。如果他注意到我并跟着我到了斯塔克的大楼里，如果——”

如果他**伤害**了托尼·斯塔克。

娜塔莎察觉到了气氛的变化，她再次举起双手，直视斯特兰奇被阴郁的情绪浸染的眼睛：“这是我们的错误，我承认这一点。但事已至此，哪怕出于彼此的利益，我们也应当合作。我们需要替换宝石，你想保证斯塔克的安全，我们有最简答且行之有效的方法来同时达到目的。”

斯特兰奇用审视的眼神示意她继续。

“我们一起去替换宝石的同时把卡西利亚斯引出来，将他与同伙抓获，一举两得。”娜塔莎简洁明快地说出了提议，“这之后，只要严守巫师保密法，你和托尼·斯塔克无论做什么，美国魔法国会都不会再干涉。”

“不，这不够，你必须保证在这之前派出专人保护他的安全。”斯蒂芬的语气无比坚定，直到娜塔莎对此点头同意后他才继续说下去，“我们最好明天就开始做这件事。”

“避免夜长梦多，我同意。”

“罗曼诺夫女士，我们的友好合作实际上已经结束了，我希望你明白这一点。”斯蒂芬再次重申，出于多种考虑，他同意合作仍是必要的，但现在他们的信任仅仅架构于利益之上。

“我清楚，实际上，这种形势对我们双方都更自在。”娜塔莎的笑容甚至放松了些，“我们彼此现在都没有其他秘密需要隐瞒，这一次，真诚地祝愿我们合作愉快，斯特兰奇教授。”

她并没有伸出手，斯蒂芬同样没有。

***

“托尼，你在听吗？”

罗迪的声音令托尼猛的回过了神，快速地将手机按回待机界面并收好：“什么事，罗迪？”

“我听说那个工地出事了，过来看看你，还有我想跟你谈谈斯蒂芬的事。”罗迪边说边递给他一杯咖啡。

“谢谢你，罗迪熊，工地还好，损失不大，有几个人受了点擦伤，克林特稍微严重点，但我去看过他了，他还生龙活虎的。他看见几个可疑的人，穿着古怪的袍子，可能是什么奇怪的团体，警察已经接手这件事了……哇，好烫。”他吹开咖啡冒的热气，一小口一小口啜饮起来。

“那就好，我们开始谈斯蒂芬的事。”

“看来我就是没法说服你了。”托尼有些无奈，“他人很好，他就是……嗯，特别好。”他最终放弃了各种辞藻，不过脸上洋溢着的幸福笑容比所有形容词加在一起还具备说服力——斯蒂芬二十分钟前给他发的短信的每个字母都显得那么可爱，尽管他说的是因为朋友出了点意外没法在接下来的两天来见自己，但托尼可以等，他想等斯蒂芬亲自将那件重要的事告诉他。

“托尼，我不想质疑你的决定或改变你的看法，但是，冷静点听我说完。”罗迪的表情并不是担心，而是让他觉得有些忧伤，这让托尼觉得有些不对劲。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”罗迪明白托尼默许他继续，“你想先听哪一个？”

“……好的？”

“好消息是，我查到了斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇的入境资料。”

“哦，我告诉过你了，出入境管理那个老旧的系统就是这么不靠谱。”托尼长出一口气。

“坏消息是，托尼，我们查不到除此之外的任何信息。”

“……什么意思？”托尼迷惑地看着罗迪。

“没有学历，没有工作履历，没有居住登记，没有银行账户，没有牙医记录，甚至没有出生证明。托尼，这样的人是不存在的。除非——好吧，你准备好听了吗？”

“你说吧。”托尼定了定神，又喝了一口咖啡平静心情。

“我问了几个服役的朋友同时又找了几条安全部的门路，”罗迪的眉头皱得足以夹死一只苍蝇，“他们给我的唯一答案就是这个人很可能是国际通缉犯那个级别的危险分子，而结合他的国籍和年纪，他们认为斯特兰奇最有可能是来自于英国或者爱尔兰的黑市军火交易商或者——托尼，你还好吗？！托尼？”

托尼·斯塔克一点都不好，他把一口咖啡全都喷了出去。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

托尼·斯塔克有那么三秒钟的时间里大脑一片空白。

国际通缉犯？黑市军火商？斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇？

哪怕把牛津字典里其他所有单词都删干净，他也不会把这几个词排到同一页去。

（但他要是不承认自己在下一秒开始想象斯蒂芬手执雪茄高脚杯手枪手帕小刀etc等经典黑帮电影画面并险些笑出来才是他把咖啡喷出去的原因的话那他也是个不诚实的人。）

“罗迪，”他最终停止咳嗽，清了清嗓子，他的朋友看着他，等着听他要说什么。

“首先，这个世界上，有战争就有和平，”他的发音低沉而深邃，仿佛在朗诵俄罗斯严肃文学或者BBC历史纪录片开场白，“人类只要还有占有欲和嫉妒心就永远无法避免冲突，而有战争就会利益，有利益就会有市场，因此——”

“**说英语，**请。”

“我是想说你不能歧视军火商哪怕是黑市的你看我以前也是虽然我是合法的军火商而且我从良了。”

他一鼓作气地说完了后面的话，没给罗迪任何打断的机会。

“天啊，托尼，这不是重点——”

“我知道，所以我的重点是，”深呼吸，好的，你做得到，“其次，他也不像军火商，他身上根本没有半点商人的市侩气质，当然啦我也没有，但我毕竟不是普通人，所以你能想象他和流窜的武装分子因为一颗云爆弹讨价还价或者买二十挺枪送四百颗子弹吗？他明明看起来更像是位教授——就像他说的一样，他显然更适合粉笔头和钢笔还有……”

“你提醒了我，著名的莫里亚蒂教授，你不可能没听说过。”

“忘了教授吧，我觉得他其实更像是……”托尼沉默了一会儿后抬起头，“……你觉不觉得他穿西装时的气质帅得像马龙白兰度？”

他颇为期待的看向朋友，而罗迪看着他沉默半晌：“你瞎了，托尼。”

“别这样，我只是活跃一下气氛开个玩笑，啊，你知道，恋爱使人盲目——”

“你原来自己知道吗？！”罗迪猛然提高的音量吓了托尼一跳，“托尼，我是认真的，他可能很危险，他大概率赚黑钱，小概率是个恐怖分子甚至两者皆是！我不想看到你因此受到伤害！”

托尼平静地看着他，花了些时间等罗迪冷静一点，随后起身坐到罗迪身边，安抚性地拍了拍对方的后背。

“冷静点，罗迪，我知道你做这一切都是为了我。”他慢慢说着，“听着，我和他接触过，我知道他本性是什么样的人，他很好，他不能更好了，就算你对他没信心，你也该对我有信心，我的灵魂伴侣绝对不会是个坏人。”

“那要看你怎样定义好人和坏人了。”罗迪的声音透着深深的无奈，“我说的是猜想，这一切都没有证据，但是，我知道你经历过什么，我更不希望你再次经历那种遭遇了。”

罗迪所指的是奥巴迪亚，托尼明白，他伸出手拥抱了自己的挚友：“我明白，罗迪，我明白。”

“我为你找到灵魂伴侣真心感到高兴，”罗迪也回抱他，“我不会阻止你见他或别的什么，但是别太被迷住了好吗？我不想强迫你做任何你不想做的事。”

那语调是真切的，无论灵魂伴侣多么具有魔力，拥有这样的朋友始终让托尼感到幸运，他们会吵架，他们会意见不合，但罗迪将始终是托尼·斯塔克最重要的人之一。

“谢谢你，罗迪。你真是我一辈子的……”

“——所以明天我和佩珀要单独约他见面跟他谈谈了解他的情况而且你不能在场。”

托尼猛地把罗迪推开：“你在开玩笑吗？我刚想好了煽情台词！”

罗迪咧开嘴笑了：“托尼，这是底限条件，我和佩珀至少要亲自判断他是否像你说的那样是个好人。”

“你已经有先入为主的立场了。”托尼撇撇嘴，“这不公平。”

“我会尽力保证公正客观，过了这一关，除非他真的被我抓到倒卖原子弹，不然你可以用后半生劝他金盆洗手。”

“看，先入为主，他明明还可能是CIA、MI6、伊森·亨特、詹姆斯·邦德……我可以给他发明道具……”

“不管怎么样，托尼。打个电话，约他出来。我知道你能联系到他，送手机的主意是我出的。”罗迪强调了最后一句话。

“好吧，好吧，我投降，我认输。”托尼认命的拿出手机，从常用通讯栏里翻出斯蒂芬的号码，电话拨出去后，他想起什么似的又问了句罗迪，“如果你们觉得他是个坏人呢？”

“哦，佩珀会负责藏尸体。”

**“罗迪！”**

托尼瞪着他，但电话已经被接通了，他迅速转过身，对着听筒那边的人用了足以让罗迪起一身鸡皮疙瘩的音调：“斯蒂芬，这么晚打扰你很抱歉，不，哦，当然，你想要晚安吻的话我很愿意——呃，抱歉，有人瞪我，不不没关系是我的朋友，其实是这样的，我有件事想拜托你……”

***

斯蒂芬盯着手里的电话，电话上那行“通话已结束”的字样也盯着他。

**“我为什么答应了？！”**

沉默十秒后他才发出一声懊恼的怒吼，随即转过身看着王，想从对方身上给自己的行为寻找一个合理解释，然而后者亦只是用一副不可思议的神情看着他：“你有了个手机？！不，**你为什么答应了？！**”

**“我怎么知道？！”**

“我知道，当他说完‘拜托’这个词时你就答应了。”娜塔莎漫不经心地在地图上圈圈点点，她留在这里与斯蒂芬一起研究行动方案，“不要说我偷听，那个手机的音量太大了，是斯塔克送你的？”

“罗曼诺夫女士，你可以假装没听到，我们没那么熟。”斯蒂芬仍然对美国傲罗们的行为感到不悦。

娜塔莎微妙地笑了起来：“但这证明我没告诉你斯塔克的事是对的。”

斯特兰奇眯起眼睛，王立刻察觉到事态将要升级，适时的插入打断了剑拔弩张的气氛：“所以现在你打算怎么办，你一时昏头答应了之后明天临时爽约？我们的正事比那重要的多。”

斯蒂芬的胃突然绞紧成一团，但他明白即使这意味着他和托尼的信任将被打破，他也必须爽约：“是的，显然别无选择，或许之后……”

“答应别人又爽约是最低的印象分，斯特兰奇教授。”娜塔莎又一次打断了他们的谈话，但这次她并没给斯蒂芬反问的时间，“我们可以将计就计。”

“比如？”

“你认为发生这样的事后，托尼·斯塔克有多大可能不去现场亲自调查那块石头呢？”

娜塔莎的问话一出，斯蒂芬愣住了，托尼当然会去，就算之前的检测毫无进展，但袭击事件发生之后，托尼无疑会对那块宝石产生更多疑问，更别提他一定会尽最大可能确保那是否危险以做出最妥善的处理决定，而不是让许许多多的科研人员浪费时间冒险。

娜塔莎明白斯蒂芬意识到了同样的事：“但如果你去和他的朋友见面，就算他不在场，也不会离开你们太远的，我们借助这段时间去取宝石，甚至还能分散卡西利亚斯的注意力。而且，如果我们有谁不慎被麻鸡发现，这也将成为你的不在场证明。”

斯蒂芬斟酌了片刻，这个方法并非不可行，托尼的朋友没有那么了解他，而且如果只是短时间内解除这些听上去甚至有点可笑的怀疑（他保证等对托尼坦白后这将成为一个永久的打趣段子），只需要一个熟悉他的人代替他出席就能做到：“看来我需要去找点复方汤剂。”

“没有那么麻烦，我有傲罗的库存，为了致歉并且表达诚意，我愿意提供。”娜塔莎说着，斯蒂芬有点怀疑地看了她一眼，但最终点点头，并且转向了王。

“……我觉得你应该能做到？只是一点问题和见面，不会比跟古一争辩哲学论述更难的。”

王一如既往的面无表情：“我对扮演你有信心，但是，还有一个问题。”

“什么？”

“复方汤剂里的草蛉虫，我对那个过敏。”王摇了摇头，但语气中有一丝丝的幸灾乐祸。

“抱歉，斯特兰奇，我帮不了你。”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

“你过敏？”斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇好像第一次认识王一样看着他，“你对草蛉虫过敏？我从来不知道。”

“显然霍格沃茨的教学工作用不到复方汤剂。”王对斯蒂芬翻了个白眼。

“天啊，不敢相信我们在这个时候出这种问题。”斯蒂芬抓了把头发，开始焦虑地在屋里来回踱步。

“你可以再找个人。”娜塔莎给出了个稳妥的建议。

“克里斯汀·帕尔默？”王说道，“你在圣芒戈的前女友？”

“首先，我们只是朋友。其次，我在事故后和她来往就很少了，她没法扮演现在的我。”斯蒂芬的步速越来越快。

“好吧，下一个？”娜塔莎说道，然而这一次，过了很久也依然没人开口，斯蒂芬这时不再走动了，但他的表情看起来仍很焦虑，咬着下嘴唇。

娜塔莎试探性地看了看王，后者凑到她旁边小声地说：“他朋友有点少。”

“王，我能听见，闭嘴。”

不需要更多解释，娜塔莎似乎立刻理解了斯特兰奇朋友很少的原因。

“实际上，斯特兰奇，我有个不错的人选。”王清了清嗓子，将自己的音量提升到了足以令斯特兰奇听进去的程度。

斯蒂芬停下来皱眉看向他，等着他接着说下去，眼神里满是怀疑。

王又戏剧化的轻咳了两声，这完全是不必要的，只是为了让斯特兰奇眉头皱的更深些：“他近年跟你很熟，他有表演天分，能蒙混过关很久，他甚至不需要复方汤剂所以也没有任何我们预料不到的过敏问题。”

“这听起来真完美。”娜塔莎挑起眉。

然而斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇嘴唇颤了颤，随后用沉稳、严肃、凝重，富有磁性的声音说了一个字：**“不。”**

“斯特兰奇，面对现实吧，没有比这更适合的人选了。”王说下去，但斯蒂芬发誓他看到不苟言笑的图书管理员的脸上正极力忍耐笑容以至于表情变得有些扭曲。

**“不。”**他继续坚定的说。

“那你给出个别的候选人？既然你有过目不忘的记忆力，想来不是特别困难——”

**“不，反正就是不！不！”**

斯特兰奇一把抓起被他从卧室拿到客厅的托尼·斯塔克眼睛颜色抱枕，怒气冲冲地离开，上楼时龙皮靴子把楼梯跺得好像要塌掉，他人到了二楼，还不忘记向一楼又喊了一句**“不！”**

娜塔莎没被这出颇为好笑的闹剧影响，她合上地图问王：“我们怎么办？”

“哦，他会回来的。”王完全不担心。

正如王所说，二十分钟后，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在客厅的单人沙发上正襟危坐，用完美的配比和水温为自己沏了一杯茶，茶几对面坐着远道而来的现任霍格沃茨斯莱特林学院院长洛基·劳菲森。

“所以，斯特兰奇，”斯莱特林的院长把这个词拖了长长的尾音，“你需要我以你的身份去见你**麻瓜男朋友**的家长。”

斯蒂芬不说话，轻轻呷了口茶。

“他们仍认为你是个愚蠢的麻瓜，还是个，啊，黑手党军火商？这个职业听上去倒挺有趣。”

斯蒂芬本想把茶杯从嘴边移开，但忍住了。

“所以，他们对你极度警惕，充满怀疑，随时可能报警把你抓进麻瓜警察局。”

斯蒂芬放下了杯子，双手交握开始数玻璃吊灯有几根枝。

“而你同时必须去取那块宝石。”

斯蒂芬的视线转移到了扶手椅伸出来的线头上，他用魔杖一戳，那根线就烧掉了。

“在讨论细节前让我说一句话。”

洛基竖起一根手指，斯蒂芬抬起头：“请。”

那声音很快便成为了无法掩饰的笑声：“斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇，你这个二流法师居然也有求我的一天！我应该为此定个纪念日，告诉皮皮鬼，还有——”

**“——好了，够了，我改主意了，你回去吧。”**

斯蒂芬拿起杯子，转身就走，然而他的斗篷立刻把一端缠在了扶手椅上，另一端缠住斯蒂芬的手臂。

“放开我——”斯蒂芬小声地挣扎着，然而斗篷只是越缠越紧，他最终放弃，迎着洛基令人不舒服的微笑，在王和娜塔莎的目光下重新坐了回去。

“好的，让我们来讨论细节。”他放下杯子，冷静自持充满理性的目光让人仿佛觉得刚才发生的事是场幻觉。

洛基仍然在笑，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇也能变成这个样子简直闻所未闻，他有必要研究一下灵魂伴侣会降低判断力的说法的真实性了：“你好像忘了问我答不答应。”

“请你不要忘记，我帮你和你的兄弟找到了你们的父亲，你欠我一份人情。”斯蒂芬冷漠地说着，“而且威森加摩的审判是由我出庭作证对角巷袭击时你中了夺魂咒。”

“好吧，很公平。”洛基摊开手，“但我可真的没想到在这种事情上帮你的忙”

他边说边笑，身体开始发生变化，很快的，两个一模一样的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇坐在了桌子两侧，动作姿态都活像一面镜子的映射。

“易容马格斯？”娜塔莎看向“洛基”。

“是的，罗曼诺夫女士，不过没多少人知道。”他就连语气也模仿得惟妙惟肖，“我们继续，斯特兰奇，我真的没想到我有机会去搞定你的灵魂伴侣——”

“是他的朋友。”斯蒂芬高声强调，“你只需要消除我的嫌疑，而你敢接近托尼·斯塔克或者做出任何出格的事，我会把你丢进摄魂怪的巢穴里直到开学。”

“斯特兰奇，那样违法。”洛基对威胁置若罔闻，他现在又变回了自己原本的样子，“不管怎么说，恭喜你找到灵魂伴侣。我保证不会让他对你——”

斯蒂芬盯着他。

“——保证不会让他的朋友对你产生任何道德上的质疑。”洛基向他眨眨眼，“毕竟，这可是斯特兰奇本人**低声下气**地拜托我的事，我怎么敢搞砸呢。”

斯蒂芬对他阴阳怪气的腔调似乎想说什么，但最终忍住了，他站起身离开那张桌子，这次斗篷没再阻止他：“你记住，洛基，如果你耍任何花招，下个学期等着我把斯莱特林的分数**扣光**吧。”

“你不能这样，这可是公报私仇，学生们是无辜的，**模范教授**斯特兰奇——”洛基假模假式地装起可怜。

斯蒂芬站定了，转过身，冲洛基的方向指过去：**“我可以扣你的分！”**

随着大踏步的声音逐渐消失在走廊深处，娜塔莎率先开了口：“以我的见闻来说，我以为斯莱特林只找格兰芬多的茬。”

“哦，一般情况下是的。”洛基笑得兴致高昂，“但欺负这样一个成天板着脸的人显然非常有趣——啊！”

他尖叫一声，手上的茶杯不知何时咧开一张长着尖尖牙齿的嘴，紧紧咬住他的手指，他想把它甩掉，却只让里面的茶水洒了一身：“斯特兰奇，你这个二流法师——！”

“哦，没错，超有趣。”斯蒂芬小声重复。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇与罗迪和佩珀的第一次正式见面约在下午三点，不得不说，这位在三天前闯入了他们好友生活并显而易见的在今后数十年还要继续与他纠缠到一起的人从见面开始就给他们留下了深刻印象，尤其考虑到托尼·斯塔克强烈要求就算不能在场也至少要看个无声版的监控摄像，这令罗迪不由得在想象显示屏后的托尼看到斯特兰奇身着高档休闲西装出现在屏幕上时会不会失手把咖啡杯打翻。

如果不是有托尼的灵魂伴侣是71%可能的军火商+28%可能的恐怖分子的原因，罗迪愿意在心里真诚的夸赞一句斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇风度翩翩，举止优雅，向佩珀问好时的礼节也无可挑剔，但他们也深知最危险的人往往有最迷惑人的假象。（很久以后罗迪会明白这句话说得真的没错，应该被写上圣经。）

“我听托尼谈起过你们，”斯特兰奇用了简单的开场白，侍者离开后，他们三人终于开始了正题，“非常荣幸能正式与他的朋友会面。”

“他这几天的话题离不开你，我们也期待这次会面很久了。”佩珀笑着接下话，“托尼不在场我可以这么说，但他真的对你表现出了非同一般的迷恋，几乎……”

**“令人不安？”**

斯特兰奇说这个词的语气隐约带了点笑意，这态度令佩珀轻微地皱了皱眉：“是的，可以这么说。”

佩珀说完快速地和罗迪交换了个眼神，后者了然地开了口：“托尼之前显然跟你说明过我们的来意了，我很抱歉质疑你的身份，但有些话还是必须要问。”

“没关系，我能理解。”斯蒂芬看来并未被罗迪的问话冒犯到，“要是我的朋友的灵魂伴侣是**我这样**的人，我恐怕会表现的更加……不友好。”

那话语中被强调的重音令罗迪狐疑地看了斯蒂芬一眼，他觉得对方的态度很奇怪，尤其唇角那抹笑容怎么看怎么令人不顺眼，这时他的手机震了一下，托尼发来的一堆信息刷屏一般地显示在上面：你们做了啥？是不是威胁他了？他表情好奇怪？拜托听听他说什么对他好点不要把他扔下大楼号称他畏罪自杀罗迪你和佩珀一定要……

罗迪没看完就把手机收了回去。

“那么，很抱歉得用这种方法向你提问，但直截了当对我们双方都好，斯特兰奇先生，你也已经知道我是名军人，甚至已经是名上校了，对危害国家和社会安定的人或事比较敏感，而我得到的一些消息指出你的职业并不如你所说那样是名教师，而可能是一名军火商，你能否对此给出解释？”

开门见山往往能取得最好的效果，罗迪在这之前就跟佩珀制定了详细的询问计划，他们会时刻观察斯特兰奇的反应，找出任何说明对方在说谎的细节和表情。

“军火，武器和枪械。”斯特兰奇迅速的重复着这些词，并未表现出过度的震惊，但也并非是意料之中的强作平静——恰恰相反，他的眼神和语气给人一种颇有乐趣的印象，然而与神色相反，他最终摇了摇头，“我明白你的担心，先生，不过我从未握过枪，我也……显然没有能力做这件事。”

罗迪很快明白他指的是手部受伤，托尼在来这之前再三叮嘱了他们不要在这起事故上纠缠太多细节，于是他点点头，并未再深入询问，等着斯特兰奇接下去的话。

“而且我每天会使用的东西可比枪械之类的武器可危险多了。”斯特兰奇轻声笑着，像是自言自语，可音量又刚巧能让佩珀和罗迪听见。

“抱歉，你说什么？”罗迪心中警铃大作，身体前倾，**“危险？”**

“我的意思是，教育比所有有形的武器都更有力，”斯特兰奇的态度仍然泰然自若，对仿佛立刻要扑上来把他按在地上宣读逮捕令的罗迪和随时准备报警的佩珀置若罔闻，“而我是名教师，我在教会我的学生们**笔利于剑**。”

现在罗迪确信了，不管斯特兰奇是恐怖分子还是007，他都在耍他们看笑话，绝对的。

***

“我要把那个家伙丢到湖里和鱿鱼一起住一学年！”

真正的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇听着魔法传声器里传来的洛基的应答咬牙切齿地咒骂，几乎忍不住幻影显形到会面现场的冲动，他确信自己比托尼的朋友们还想打人。

“斯特兰奇教授，不管你因为什么而情绪激动，我们的行动要开始了。”娜塔莎拿出自己的魔杖，站在存放宝石的设施外的小道里念出几个作为事前准备的防护咒，“我建议你把通讯器材关掉，如果你不放心，就把它交给你的同事处理。”

斯蒂芬叹口气，把通讯器摘下来交给了站在另一边的王，尽管他明白洛基不会真的把事情搞砸，但显而易见的也在以为自己招徕麻烦取乐：“他说的话之后都要原封不动的告诉我。”

王点了点头：“我会帮你听着的。”

“那我们来复述一下行动计划。”娜塔莎等他们处理完了这些后继续说道，“由于昨天才发生了袭击事件，现在设施内部没有普通工作人员，只有部分麻鸡警察在内外设置岗哨，还有一部分斯塔克工业的安保职员在场，我的同事们会用混淆咒吸引注意力，我们在这期间趁机潜入设施，到达宝石所在的区域。”

“我会探测宝石上的保护咒语的危险性，然后想办法转移它。”斯特兰奇点点头，在场的人里只有他对古凯尔特咒语有最深入的研究，也有相关的解咒经验，理想情况下它们应当将所有保护咒解除再移动宝石，这本来是要花上一周左右的实地考察才能完成的工作，但时间紧迫，承担风险几乎已经是他们的唯一选择，不说卡西利亚斯的问题，托尼也很可能会避免更多意外发生而决定移动宝石到更安全的实验设施中去，那时可能就是麻瓜们身上发生不可逆转的“意外”了。

“替换用的陨石也放在你这儿，结束后你就立即离开。”娜塔莎交给斯特兰奇一个小袋子，“至少一个小时你能不受干扰，我会尽量给你争取更多的时间。如果没有其他问题，我就让同事把反幻影显形咒语解除，之后我们直接移动到宝石所在的核心区域。”

“我在接应的地方做好应付突发事项的准备。”王挥了挥手中的魔杖，示意一切已经准备就绪。

娜塔莎和斯特兰奇对视一眼后开始倒数，后者在心里最后背诵了一遍整个设施错综复杂的平面图，定位宝石所在的区域，尽力构建出方位和全貌，而在倒数结束的时候，他念出了幻影显形的咒语——再度睁开眼睛时，绿色的宝石正在他面前的石台上安静地闪烁着耀眼的光芒，他迅速扫视一圈情况，确认无误后便专心开始了解咒，几行探测咒语随着他挥动魔杖的动作在空气里浮浮沉沉，这是项需要绝对专注的工作，幸好从初步测定来看，防护咒并没有瞬时致命危险，而斯塔克的员工们可能由于宝石能量读数的问题，研究仍停留在初级阶段而未触发任何咒语，这多少令他安心了点。

然而接下来，那些防护咒繁多的数量仍给他带来了麻烦，咒语之间互相重叠，如同精巧的机关一样环环相扣，如果无法找到正确的顺序，这仍会给后续的工作处理带来很多困难，哪怕只是多解开一道咒语也是好的——尽管设施内空气凉爽，他的头发几乎仍被汗水打湿了，任何一个错误都可能令早先的工作前功尽弃，希望美国傲罗们能为他争取到足够多的时间。

“斯特兰奇，你在听吗？”

娜塔莎的声音从传声器中响起，斯蒂芬皱起眉，他确信开始解咒还没到一小时，而对方承诺过的是绝不会让他受到干扰，那么一定有意外发生了。

“我在，出了什么事？”他在诵念咒语的间隙问。

“设施里的检测咒和反技术咒有失效的情况，推测是解咒时宝石能量波动造成了影响。我们在尽力修补，王也已经去了，但问题出在根源，你能让它稳定一点吗？”

“抱歉，时间有限，我只能做到这么多。”能抽出精力回复娜塔莎已经是极限了，解咒比他预想的还要更难，或许这也是卡西利亚斯第一次入侵时并未得逞的真正原因。

“了解，我会时刻关注你周围情况的。”娜塔莎并未多说就结束了交谈，斯特兰奇长出一口气，继续投入到手头的工作中去。

——而当他解除咒语、移交宝石、解决卡西利亚斯、完成所有一切工作之后，他要去找托尼，向他坦白一切，约他吃个饭或者其他什么，上次他被警报打断了，这次绝对不会了。如果一切顺利，他甚至还可以赶在开学前带着对方去趟霍格莫德和对角巷。像托尼将自己的生活介绍给他一样，他也可以带着托尼看看自己的人生。

“……斯蒂芬？”

如果不是一个熟悉的声音突然从他身后响起，一切本该如他所想这样发展的。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

“……斯蒂芬？”

斯特兰奇因为出现在身后的声音愣住了，浮现在半空中运作的咒语术式掉下了三个小节，他迅速挥舞魔杖将那一段咒术修复回去——还不行，他不能就此前功尽弃，他甚至不能转身看看到底发生了什么。所以到底已经多久了？娜塔莎能保证的一小时已经过去了？还是洛基那边出了问题？不，他还没有收到王的提醒或者娜塔莎的紧急联络，但是他绝不会听错，那就是——

**“斯蒂芬？”**

那就是托尼·斯塔克。

随着落在临时搭建的金属平台上的脚步声音越来越响，他手腕上的痕迹像是被利刃刺穿一般的疼痛起来，几乎令他无法捏紧魔杖，他在书上读到过这个，如果你的灵魂伴侣对你产生动摇或怀疑——他咬着牙将这些念头全都甩了出去，再有四个小节，不，两个——

“你在做什么？那些又是什么东西——”

……附加的咒语太复杂，想要在这个情况下完全解除是不可能的，他做不到这么专注了，他必须先将托尼的事情处理好才能继续。

斯蒂芬着手将正在运作的主要咒术式暂停，只留下了几个防护用的必要咒术，他半转过身来面对在这个情形下他最不想见到的人——他预演了许多种向托尼袒露身份的场景，但绝对不包括现下这种。托尼·斯塔克已经从上方的观察台上走到他附近，但只停在距离他三步远的位置，托尼没戴着眼镜，但向他走来时的每个小动作和手腕上不断传来的刺痛都让斯蒂芬明白对方正处于极具的不安状态。

而托尼的手颤抖了一下的小动作让他明白，自己也处于同样的状态中。

“托尼。”他挥舞魔杖，让浮现在半空中的金色如尼文字符像冻住一样凝结了，“你为什么在这儿？”

“这话该我问你。”对方的语气变得异常严厉，“所以我想的没错，这边才是**真正**的你。斯蒂芬，罗迪和佩珀那边的是谁？你的邪恶版双胞胎还是什么？**你到底在做什么？**”

一连串的问题一个个的抛过来，他不知如何回答，而托尼或许同样也找不到问题的重点，他们之间甚至出现半秒的空白，就在斯蒂芬刚想回答的时候，托尼·斯塔克长出一口气，让他找不到机会开口：“那天你和我在一起看到监控后态度就变了，我没有多想但我今天就突然在监视屏上看到你了，你现在在用着我给你看的差不多的全息技术，你是为了这东西来的吗？”

他听得出托尼的语气中包含的克制，所有的问题都有并未说出口的潜台词，托尼或许快要认定他从头到尾都在欺骗他了，说到底，除了手腕上的伤痕之外，他们之间不过认识三天，没有任何证据可以说明自己过去曾说的话是真的。

“托尼，现在情况有些复杂，我保证立刻对你解释。”斯蒂芬攥紧手中的魔杖，他知道无数种咒语能解决这一切，他们甚至不会对普通人造成长久的伤害，然而面对着如此质问着他的托尼，他发现自己甚至无法抬起手臂指向他——再一点时间就好，就只剩下最后的——

**“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，你到底是什么人？”**

托尼的视线几乎是破碎的，他无法再面对那样的表情和眼神了。

斯蒂芬苦笑着摇了摇头。

“托尼，我一直想告诉你，我是——”

“斯特兰奇！闪开！”

娜塔莎的喊声突然从极近的地方响起，他尚未对此做出任何反应，宝石的绿光突然增强充斥整个空间，震耳欲聋的爆炸声的冲击将他掀翻在地。

***

托尼·斯塔克觉得自己吸入的每一口空气都布满了硝烟与金属的碎屑，他忍不住咳嗽起来，有只手臂仿佛不是他自己的了——先是麻木，随后是细小的刺痛——他整个人似乎突然被抛回了阿富汗，胸口充斥着针扎一样的幻觉，脊背被碎石硌出剧痛，眼前一片昏暗，耳鸣让他什么都没法听见，不，不能，深呼吸，你没在那儿，你已经回来了，你是在自己的实验设施里——深呼吸，深呼吸……睁开眼睛，睁开眼睛。

他最先看到了一片蓝色，里面混合着深绿，似乎在以一种不规则的规律随着他的呼吸变化，浮在他眼前的烟尘让那一切变得混沌不清，刺激性的气体令他的双眼刺痛，而逐渐氤氲上的水气令那片颜色变得更加幽深了，然而那是令人平静的颜色，只是看着那光泽的变化，环绕他心脏的恐惧与痛楚都在减轻，那究竟是什么？他的注意力集中在那颜色上面，再也无暇去回忆种种过往。

烟雾逐渐散去，他突然意识到他在看着什么——那是斯蒂芬的眼睛。

——他们两个人一起跌在设施的角落，背景中宝石的绿光已经变得暗淡，爆炸造成的巨大的空洞开在另一侧的墙壁上，几个辨不清面目的人影正从那里走进来。而斯蒂芬整个人压在他身上，显然是在爆炸发生的瞬间扑向他，并抵挡了绝大部分爆炸的冲击。

“斯蒂芬……？”他轻声念着那个人的名字，本已减退的恐惧重新填充了心脏，他试图坐起来一点，然而斯蒂芬似乎对他的动作毫无反应，托尼想抬手移动他，却因为突如其来的剧痛而停止了动作——他的手臂被几块钢板的碎片刺中了，渗出的鲜血染红了袖子，还在不断扩大。然而更令他感到不安的是那些仍在不断移动的人影，尽管爆炸造成的烟雾尚未散尽，但他已经能辨别出他们的服装和那天的入侵者是相同的，“……天，我们得走了，斯蒂芬，求你了，看着我。”

他用另一只手环上斯蒂芬的后背，摸到湿漉漉的一片，他不愿意去想是什么，幸而斯特兰奇眨了一下眼，随后眸子抖动了一下，似乎终于回过了神。

“托尼……”他发出声音都很艰难，托尼立刻阻止了他接下去的话。

“我没事，别管之前的事了，我们要走了。”他长出一口气，发生了这么大的爆炸，不管他的安保系统之前出了什么问题导致无法运行，现在这动静也足以让警察们过来了，所有的事都可以留到之后在说，保证斯蒂芬的安全是第一位的。“你能站起来吗？”

斯特兰奇没有回答，托尼看到他尝试撑起身体并侧过脸向矿石的位置看过去——那些人影离放置着矿石的石台已经越来越近了。

“去……去把那东西拿来。”斯特兰奇低声说着，因疼痛而断断续续抽着气，托尼本以为他在对自己说话，然而下一秒钟，斯特兰奇衣襟上的一只夹子突然动了起来，像是被赋予了生命一样飞到空中并迅速变大，展开成了一件披风似的物体，并迅速的离开它们向石台飞了过去——

“那是……”托尼仍无法相信发生了什么，几乎无法给出反应——在他的视线中，那件阿拉丁的魔毯一样的玩意儿缠住了正要取走矿石的人的双臂，将它拖到了半空中，而其他人抽出了短棍一样的东西，和斯蒂芬手中的那件很像——不同的是它们的顶端正冒出光线和火花，正试图击中那件在空中快速移动的毯子。那到底是什么？新式武器？激光枪？电影道具？这一切都太超现实了。

“斯特兰奇，你没事吧。”不知何时，一名有着红发的女士蹲在了他们身边，托尼警惕地看了过去，她的手中也拿着同样的东西，随即他听到她口中念了句他从没听过的词，一团蓝光突然包裹住了斯蒂芬，他的脸色几乎立刻就不再那么苍白了，扶住托尼的手也有了更多力量。

“……多谢，我没事。”斯蒂芬和托尼互相搀扶着站了起来，他转向那名女士，“……爆炸破坏了解咒过程，所有的保护咒都被触发了，留在这儿不安全，他们发现了斗篷卡西利亚斯一定会来追我，尽量分散其他人。”

“明白。”

那名女性没再多说什么，但目光转向了托尼·斯塔克，斯蒂芬点了点头：“我带他走。”

“喂，你不能不询问我的意见就——”

托尼的话语被截停了，斯蒂芬抓住他的手臂，另一只手环住他的肩，在他有机会发出任何抗议之前，斯蒂芬已经举起了那根棍子：“幻影显形——”

像是身体突然被压缩成细小的尘埃又重新组合，托尼无法形容这是怎样的感受，他唯一知道的是他和斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在设施内的一间储物仓库里重新出现，而在他的印象中，这里甚至和石台所在的位置不处于同一水平面上，没有任何现行科技设备能做到这一点，更勿论是人类——

原本抓着他手臂的斯特兰奇突然重新跌到在地，托尼连忙蹲下身，他有太多问题想问，但他根本不知道从何开口。

“我只能做到这么远了。”斯蒂芬疲惫的笑了一下，在托尼的搀扶下靠着一只集装箱坐下来，“给我看看你的手。”

“什么？”

斯蒂芬不由分说的拉着他一起坐下，目光扫过托尼受伤的手臂，又一道蓝光从他手中棍子的顶端散发出来，环绕住了那几处伤口：“皮外伤，没伤到骨头……太好了……”

“你在做什么……？”托尼看着他，仍没法梳理眼前发生的一切，他听到斯蒂芬又一次念了个他从没听过的词，刺入皮肤的金属碎片像是被磁铁吸附一样一片片飞了出来，过程迅速且丝毫没有带来任何更多的痛苦，只有些温柔的刺痒感，不再有更多的血液涌出，伤口以肉眼可见的速度立即愈合，托尼·斯塔克睁大了眼睛盯着自己的手臂，除了撕坏的袖子上残留的血迹证明那里曾经有伤之外，再也看不出任何更多痕迹了。

“这不可能……”他喃喃念着，抬头看向对方，在昏暗的光线中，只有那双苦涩的蓝绿色的眼睛仍旧平静，“斯蒂芬，你到底……”

“托尼。**这是魔法。**”

斯蒂芬长出一口气，用颤抖的手抓住了他，寻找着手腕上的名字，一开始只是轻缓的触碰，然后像是在再也无法控制自己又像是在寻求安慰一样，逐渐加重了力道，最终禁锢住了他的手腕——托尼的手腕上传来电流的刺激，然而那并非是激烈的，更近乎于而像是最终得到了保护一样放松了。斯蒂芬抬起头，重新看进了他的眼睛。

“我会魔法，我不是普通人，我是……**我是一名巫师，**托尼。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

“……你说你是……什么？”

“巫师，我是一名巫师。”

托尼·斯塔克瞪着面前的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，觉得要不就是他疯了，要不就是自己疯了，尽管他不愿承认，但确实后者的可能性更大一点。

毕竟就在几分钟前，面前这个人（还有很多其他托尼根本没有看到脸的疯子）所做的差不多就是当着托尼的面把牛顿爱因斯坦普朗克麦克斯韦的墓全都掘了还要求得到夸奖和承认这样的事。不，没有任何人工智能或者材料能压缩到分子状态又重铸这不符合任何他已知的物理守则，质量转换能量坍缩，还有这次移动，那完全是就连理论都还无法触及的技术，这不该出现在任何一个地方这不该出现在世界上——斯蒂芬挥动着那根小木棍，把他从识字以来就认识的所有那些伟大的辉煌的几乎称得上先知的科学家们变成了一箱教堂彩绘玻璃，一个个啪嚓摔在脚下砸成稀巴烂，最蹩脚的科幻电影里都不敢这样编造故事，这——

“托尼，看着我，**你没疯。**这是真的。”

那只手不知何时放开了他，贴上了他的面颊，斯蒂芬扳正他的脸，他们互相凝望，同时沉默了，托尼想说话，但喉咙发紧到几乎令他想要呕吐的程度，所有的信息仍在他头脑中对撞，他过去四十多年的人生经验全都在叫嚣这不可能这是假的这是幻觉这是做梦因为他无法找出任何一条能够解释那些现象的物理公式，这怎么可能呢？然而面前的人的眼睛告诉他：那是真的。

他必须相信。

“深呼吸，托尼，集中注意力，回答我的问题，然后我回答你的，一次一个，轮流来好吗。看着我，你为什么会在这儿？告诉我。”

“我——”他终于张口了，几乎没法呼吸一样拽紧了斯蒂芬的衣襟，“我今天一直在这儿，发生了那样的事我必须亲自来确认情况和损失还有评估矿石的研究危险性——那到底是什么东西——”

“那是块有魔力的石头，可能有几百年甚至几千年的历史了，你做的很好，托尼，你没轻举妄动贸然移动它，它很危险，对你们来说比刚才那个爆炸还要危险得多——”斯蒂芬轻轻抱住他，一下下拍着他的后背，那声音似乎带有魔法，他逐渐放松了。魔法，**魔法**——

“你怎么发现和你的朋友们见面的我是冒牌的？”

又一个问题钻进托尼的耳朵，**集中注意力，**他再次深呼吸了几次，随后回答。

“你不对劲，你从来没那么笑过，我没法听到现场你们说了什么但我说服了罗迪让我调取了摄像设备查看现场——”而几乎从那一个“斯蒂芬”坐下来开始，他就感觉到了强烈的不适，他本以为那是因为斯特兰奇过于紧张，但接下来的种种举动不断加深了他的怀疑，“斯蒂芬，你喝茶不加糖，你吃饭时对我说过你不喜欢甜食，那家伙往里面至少放了四块还点了最甜的蛋糕——还有你居然冲路过的服务生眨眼，见鬼你都还没对我做过——还有——”

“抱歉，我的错。”斯蒂芬叹口气，打断了托尼的叙述，将手臂稍稍收紧了点，“我应该想到这瞒不过你的。”没人能在灵魂伴侣前伪装自己，哪怕隔着屏幕也一样。

“所以那是你的双胞胎兄弟吗？世界上还有另一个？”

“不是，那也是魔法，这件事我之后再向你解释——”

**“魔法。”**

托尼重复了一遍这个词，他使用的语气毫无疑问令斯蒂芬僵住了。

“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，”他无比艰难地说了下去，“你说，你会魔法，你是个巫师，这就是你一直要告诉我的事吗？你是个生活在幻想世界里的人？而那一切是真的？你和我都没有疯或者在做梦？”

斯蒂芬放开了他，重新拉开两人的距离：“是的，我们没有疯，也没有在做梦，这是真的。我能做到很多你可能想象不到的事。如果我愿意，我能知道你在想什么，甚至所有你不想告诉我的事。还有比如这些——”

斯蒂芬边说边挥动那根棍子，从顶端飘出了几只银白色的蝴蝶，开始绕着他们不断盘旋。轻盈地落在托尼的指尖，然而他只是一碰，那蝴蝶又消失成一缕烟，随即又在斯蒂芬的掌心重新凝固，像是游戏，又仿佛是幻象——他的大脑开始缓慢地处理目之所见的所有一切，它们曾打碎了他所有的认知，此刻正逐渐重新组合成他世界中的一部分，这没有那么困难，或许，或许只需要相信所有孩童时代的梦境都能成为现实，**它们就是现实。**

那只蝴蝶落在他手腕刻着的名字上，那一整行字都在闪烁着微微的光芒。

——这是我见过的最魔法的东西。

因为斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在他面前，所以这一切都是现实。

“魔法……”

他再一次重复这个词，这一次他的语气变得温和许多，他能感觉到斯蒂芬也变得缓和下来，但接下来的话却令他重新紧张万分。

“托尼，我很想再跟你说说这些事，但我没时间了。”他撑着箱子站起身，仍有些重心不稳，“等那边的事处理完我就过来找你，留在这儿等我。”

**“——等你？”**托尼愣住了，下一刻他想起了那些鬼鬼祟祟制造爆炸的人影便触电一样站起来，“站住斯蒂芬！告诉我那些到底是什么人？他们是为了那玩意儿来的吗？他们会伤害你吗？”他模模糊糊地记起了斯蒂芬和那位女士的谈话中的关键词。

“那些人是罪犯，很危险。这是魔法师之间的事，你不能参与，”斯蒂芬摇摇头，手中的魔杖在空中划出一个半圆，一行符咒立刻飘散在了空气中，托尼几乎立刻就感到空气中有什么东西变得不一样了，但他无法形容那是什么感觉，“我为这里布下防护咒了，他们没法跨过屏障找到你也没法直接移动到这儿，等我一会儿。”

托尼在身后一把扯住了正要跑开的斯蒂芬的手臂：“我能帮上忙，你不能把我一个人留在这儿自己去对付坏蛋，听着，这是**我的**设施，你不能把我晾在一边。我身上带着——”

斯蒂芬转过头试图将手臂抽出去：“托尼，放开我，那很危险，他们对麻——对普通人不会手下留情的，就算我会魔法我也没法治愈所有伤害，跟我过去你可能会死！”

**“那么你也可能会死！”**他喊了回去，“见鬼，斯蒂芬，我不是三岁小孩我知道自己在做什么，我们是灵魂伴侣，你以为如果你受到伤害我会很好吗？你刚才就差点死了——要么你和我一起留在这儿，要么你带上我，休想一个人去做这些危险的事。”

他们对视了几秒，斯蒂芬率先移开了视线，似乎放弃了：“好吧，托尼，走这边。”

他示意托尼跟在他身后移动到出口的位置，就在门刚刚打开的时候，斯蒂芬猛地回身将他向后一推，在托尼跌到的时候绕到后面将门撞了个严实。

托尼看着那扇锁上的门，几乎是下一个瞬间就从地上爬起来按上旁边的密码屏，他有这里所有出入口的最高权限——然而斯蒂芬在另一侧似乎又嘀咕了句什么话，他看到门锁发出一阵淡紫色的光芒，连同密码面板的指示灯都熄灭了，任凭托尼怎样印上指纹甚至是捶打都毫无反应——这一定又是什么该死的魔法的事。

“斯蒂芬！把门打开！混蛋！”

“抱歉，托尼。”斯蒂芬靠在门上叹了口气，“巫师们的战斗你不能参与。”

一个幻影显形咒之后，走廊里空无一人，只有托尼仍在试图砸开门闩的声音在不停回荡。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

在打开第八个箱子并且看到里面码放整齐的热狗面包后，托尼·斯塔克泄了气，烦躁地从另一个箱子里拿出根真空包装的热狗肠一把扯开啃了起来——他并不饿，但显然食物能帮他平和情绪。香肠、牛肉饼、汉堡坯、面包、咖啡豆和各种食材以及杂七杂八的小零食就是他能找到的所有东西，看在上帝的份上，斯蒂芬居然把他关在食品仓库里。

此前他很快就放弃了砸门，他看过这里的建设方案，知道那扇门不是靠蛮力就能锤开的，之后他迅速着手寻找其他方法，然而手机没了信号（该死的魔法），报警装置全部失灵（连火警都没了这该死的魔法！），简而言之，他被切实地困住了，他的灵魂伴侣——行吧现在或许他该叫他是个魔法师？——先是打碎了他的世界观然后又把他用不知道什么手段锁了起来，他只能跟个高塔公主一样等着巫师拯救世界……

“那个**混蛋！**”

托尼忍不住又骂出了声，亏他还在罗迪面前为斯蒂芬辩护过！现在他都宁愿斯蒂芬是个黑市军火商一点了。

他发泄似的骂了几句，整个仓库里只有那些脏字来回荡漾，托尼·斯塔克咽下热狗，稍微冷静了一丁点，好的，静下心来，想想都发生了什么，首先，你发现去跟你朋友见面的男朋友是个冒牌货，你跟你朋友发了短信说有点不对劲却发现手机怎么都不灵了，然后你转头，看见监视屏突然闪出一大片雪花好像上世纪五十年代的电视台，还没来得及报修又看到你男朋友（真的那个！）出现在那颗巨他妈危险的矿石面前手舞足蹈搞全息影像，你觉得要么你男朋友疯了要么你男朋友疯了要么你男朋友疯了……当然也可能他是你竞争对手商业间谍总之不是什么好东西你得把这事搞清楚你还认识不错的精神病医生呢！嘿！结果呢，他说他是个**魔法师！**

托尼被火腿噎住了一样停下了，随即把手里的包装全都往墙上扔去：“他这个时候才坦白他之前到底当我是什么？！”

塑料包装毫无力道的在半空中飘了几下，然后落到地上，托尼盯着那张有气无力的包装，自己也跟着有气无力的躺在了地板上。

好的，他最不愿意面对的事发生了，他认识三天的灵魂伴侣，此刻正前进在不知道哪条通道里，独自去面对一堆要找麻烦的索隆、萨茹曼、格格巫，随便啥都好，反正他们个个都穷凶极恶，而斯蒂芬可能会死，甚至他独自面对这一切的时候，托尼都不能跟在他身边，因为这很危险，因为这是巫师的事，这是魔法的事，托尼，你是普通人，你——

“该死的魔法。”

他咬牙切齿的小声重复，然而除了在心里骂人的同时给斯蒂芬祈祷外，他也真的没什么好做的了，无法与外界联系，没有可用的物品，贾维斯也毫无反应，他学习研究四十年创造过的一切都在魔法面前全都失效——前所未有的挫败感击中了他，他的头被冰冷的地板硌疼了，他翻了个身，突然在箱子的间隙里看到了一小箱金属瓶一样的玩意儿。

箱子遮掩在一堆用来给冷库使用的液氮瓶后面，他刚才没太注意，但此刻那上面的单词牢牢吸引了他的视线——那才不是什么液氮，而是小型实验用的便携液氧瓶，一定是哪个粗心大意的白痴搬错了地方，这么危险的东西居然放到食品仓库里，等他从这儿出去后一定要查出来员工记录扣那个人的工资，他列出来的安全条例是好玩的吗？万一哪个人不小心……

**……液氧。**

他猛地翻身坐起来，狂奔到那个箱子前面，拎起一瓶液氧，随后笑了。

***

[罗迪，我觉得他有点不对劲，等等你问问——]

罗迪盯着手机上的短信，然而无论他发什么回去，托尼都不再回复了，他甚至借口去了趟洗手间打电话，也只收到了无限忙音和报错信息。

……看在上帝的份上，那可是托尼·斯塔克的手机。

他向后斜睨一眼仍在和佩珀夸夸其谈的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，尽管罗迪现在对他印象极差，但也要承认除了几乎总是恶作剧一样绕着弯子在作弄人的感觉过于强烈之外，斯蒂芬的话几乎无懈可击，尽管对从医的经历闪烁其词，但谈起教育，他的态度就像任何一个罗迪接触过的教师一样，聊起学生们如数家珍，对刻苦上进和调皮捣蛋的态度有所区分，那不是能临时装出来的，当然，如果他真的是个恐怖分子，显然也会受过专门训练，足以应付他和佩珀并不专业的审问，但无论如何，托尼自己也对此并不专业，甚至还因为陷入恋爱对斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇有专属特效加持。

所以托尼到底是觉得哪里不对？托尼现在又去做什么了？他记得早上见面时他说会去那个遭到袭击的现场看看情况……他会不会遇到了什么麻烦？

想到这里，罗迪拨出了接通贾维斯系统的通讯码：“贾维斯，告诉我托尼的情况和位置。”

“抱歉，罗迪先生，我无法与他取得链接，信号丢失。”

罗迪意识到了事情的严重性：“他最后的坐标定位在哪儿？”

“37号现场的办公室。已为您规划了最快的路线。”

托尼的人工智能将路线图发送到了罗迪的手机上，后者大致扫视一遍，回身想要去和佩珀道别，却在走廊里恰好撞见正要离开的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。

“斯特兰奇先生，你去哪儿？”他警觉地叫住了他。

“我的朋友有急事找我，我要去看一下。”对方闻言停住脚步，礼貌的向罗迪看去，“我已经和波茨女士道别了，十分抱歉不能和你们再多聊一会儿。恕我失陪——”

他似乎想要和罗迪挥手，但又意识到了什么似的，将已经举在半空中的手迅速收回了身后。

——嘿罗迪，他手受过伤，就算是对着我他一开始也遮遮掩掩的，你别问太多这个事——

罗迪拦在了斯特兰奇面前。

“不如这样，我也有事要走，您的朋友在哪儿？我送您过去？”

斯特兰奇看了他一会儿，似乎在犹豫，又像是在观察着其他的行进路线，意识到罗迪的态度坚决后，他最后向后撤了一步：“好吧。”

***

“他刚才居然敢把我推开！”

托尼·斯塔克用牙咬开一袋白糖，灌进一个空金属瓶。

“他把我**锁起来**还好意思说是为了我的**安全！**”

仓库的一角有清洁工留下来的清洗剂，他扭开瓶口倒了一部分进去。

“他说我的全息技术是魔法？！那是科技！他居然把我的科技拉到他那堆玩意儿的层面上！明明科学技术才是**人类之光！**”

他的动作慢下来，小心翼翼的往瓶子里注入液氧，随后拧上了瓶口。胶带已经将金属瓶和其他的几个托尼从各种地方拆下来的零部件组装好，接下来就是通电——

“我是天才！才不是**需要他保护**的普通人！”

把简易炸药捆在门上后，他撬开始终没有再次工作的指纹面板，从里面拉了根导线出来，斯蒂芬虽然不知怎么让它停止了工作，但它仍能通电。而只要有电——哪怕是弱电，只能产生微弱的火花——有合适的材料，有趁手甚至没那么趁手的工具，托尼·斯塔克就能**创造一切。**

接上几根金属丝和绝缘体后，他拉着引爆开关坐到了几只箱子后面，倒数，3、2、1——

震耳欲聋的爆炸声让他产生了几秒钟的耳鸣，呛人的味道散去之后，他探出头看了看那扇门，确认没有其他危险后有点迟疑地走到它面前，深吸一口气一脚踹了过去。

看似牢不可破、无法开启、用魔法上了锁的铁门向外整个摔在地上，走廊里清新凉爽的空气卷走了烟雾和刺鼻的气味，几乎在他脸颊两侧刮起风，他愣了几秒，随后非常大声地笑了起来。

**“去他妈的魔法！”**

永远、永远、永远没人能把托尼·斯塔克关起来。

他的**灵魂伴侣**也不行。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

斯蒂芬小心地在走廊中前进，消声咒使得他的脚步悄然无声，他的背仍然很痛，娜塔莎做的紧急处理已经足够好，但对方毕竟不是治疗师，那咒语更近乎于暂时缓解疼痛的安慰剂，他知道仍有些地方受了严重的伤，这需要更专业的检查才能确认，不是现下能够做到的。

如果斗篷顺利拿到了宝石，那么它应该会尽量甩开敌人，在事先交代过的一处员工休息室等着他，他应该尽量小心的前去那里——当然，事情不太可能那么顺利。为了避免黑巫师们逃走，傲罗们重新激发了反幻影显形咒，但这也让他们自己陷入同样的境地。

他突然停下了。

他虽然是名教师，但在执教前也没少和傲罗和黑魔法打交道，当你熟悉了那些咒语的组成方式，对危险的知觉便近乎本能反应。他扫视整条走廊，麻瓜们的供电设备可能因魔法而略有不稳，灯管不停闪光。看起来并没有任何巫师出没的痕迹，但他知道自己不能再前进了。

先前从设施深处还能听到些傲罗与巫师们在互相发射咒语的回响，但此刻已经归于平静，然而娜塔莎的通讯没有来，这让他明白战斗不是结束了，而是从正面交锋转向了更为隐秘的追击战，这意味着任何一个转角都有可能出现一个置人于死地的黑魔法使用者对他发射阿瓦达索命。

仿佛正式为了印证他的想法，在他决定后退的瞬间，一道红色的咒语飞速向他袭来，他凭借本能闪过——打在墙壁上的咒语被迅速冲散，那大概是道昏迷咒，来人在前方某个转角——他迅速施放了屏障为自己施加保护，同时向猜测的方向扔了一个燃烧咒过去，由于不能暴露自己掩藏的位置，他仍然选择施放无声咒，这使得咒语的力量有所减弱，但燃烧咒的优秀之处在于即使并未击中对象和易燃品，也足以产生十几秒钟的火焰和热度。

正如他所想，那道燃烧咒只是击中了墙壁，但瞬间爆发出来的火舌卷上了天花板上的温度测定仪和烟雾报警器——碍于这些火焰，他的对手显然有几秒钟没法施放任何咒语阻拦他，他迅速起身念出他发明不久的咒语，解开了那个区域的麻瓜技术屏蔽，探测到高热的消防喷头迅速尽职尽责的工作，整条走廊开始升起积水。

但他的敌人很镇定，并未因突如其来的变化而愚蠢的现身露出破绽，快速结束战斗比他想象的要难，想必卡西利亚斯带来的是最得力的手下。

“雕虫小技，斯特兰奇，我们知道是你。”火焰消失后，对面的走廊里传来了喊声，他们大概笃定斯蒂芬无法从那个角度攻击到他们，“美国的傲罗不是我们的对手，投降吧，叫你的斗篷把宝石交出来。”

好消息是，斗篷确实拿到了宝石而且没有被人抓住，坏消息是用的词是“我们”，这意味着对面很可能不只有一个人。斯蒂芬想了想，翻转手腕把魔杖尖端点进一片已经流到他身边的积水中，轻声念了句咒语：**“蒸发。”**

先是冒出气泡，随后是沸腾——短短半秒，地上的积水和仍在不断浇下来的水全部变为烫人的蒸汽，整条走廊燥热不堪，而积水最多的区域几乎立刻传来惨叫——斯蒂芬在心里说了句抱歉，但这个咒语的时效很短，他只有一次机会。

“水火不侵。”预防简单的烫伤，这个咒语已经足够了，他冲到了那一片水雾里，向声音的位置发射了数道昏迷咒，有些击落在了墙上，而对方由于突然袭击被打得措手不及，很快便失去了抵抗的能力。

雾气散尽后，斯蒂芬低头看了看脚下，只有三个人，他从里面认出了一个曾在几年前的遭遇战中见过的巫师，当古一与卡西利亚斯缠斗的时候，那个人曾给他造成了不小的麻烦，险些让他丧命，这不是什么愉快的回忆。

而且卡西利亚斯不在这里。

周身的空气突然又一次紧绷起来，他僵硬着想要向一旁跳开，然而那道咒语已经袭向了他——

“钻心剜骨！”

***

托尼·斯塔克小心地在走廊中前行，他的手机依旧接收不到任何讯号，而且只剩下了最后一格电。他来这里次数不多，但也足够他大概记得几个重点设施的位置，仓库附近会有货运电梯（他猜那肯定已经不能用了）和安全出口，但斯蒂芬一定会去拿那块宝石和抓坏蛋，并且从他在仓库里搞破坏也没看到有警察找上门来看，那些个个自命不凡的魔法师们一定用了什么手段禁止普通人察觉这里的异动。

他们到底有多少人？哪儿都有吗？英国？美国？意大利？如果斯蒂芬只是隐瞒了魔法这一件事（托尼倾向于至少职业的部分是真的），那么他们显然也有自己完善的社会运作体系，托尼知道这个世界上永远有许许多多的奥秘等着人类探索发掘，但这可真的太超出他的预期了。

而且有一点斯蒂芬说的没错，这些魔法显而易见的非常危险，托尼·斯塔克对危险并不陌生，也有求生知识和自保技能，但是魔法显然是个可以打破他所有已知的物理规律的东西，他所有防身用的技能可能都没法派上用场，他必须假设自己处于一种全无防备的状态。他不想被关起来保护，但更不想贸然送死，他和斯蒂芬还有的是事没说清楚呢。

“好的，冷静一点，托尼·斯塔克。”他自言自语，世界上没有完美的东西，你的科技造不出来，那么魔法肯定也造不出来，它们一定都有弱点——比如斯蒂芬提过，魔法虽然可以令伤口急速愈合，但没法治愈全部伤痛，也就是说，那些巫师遭到伤害一样会无法行动甚至死亡，斯蒂芬是魔法师，但显然不是外星人，而人类的要害都是相同的。

托尼尽力回忆被斯蒂芬带到仓库前的匆匆一瞥里的细节，梳理出自己需要的情报：首先，这些巫师大部分的魔法要用那些小木棍施展（也许不是必须的，但从他们的战斗方式和斯蒂芬重视那木棍的程度看显然大部分人习惯于此），他应当可以假设将那些魔杖夺走就可以消除大部分的威胁；其次，那些噼里啪啦好像上世纪游园会灯光秀的闪光表示他们大部分的攻击方式是远程的，射速较慢（射程有待确认）。

这意味着很可能与对付枪械的方法类似，只要能把自己隐藏起来不直接暴露在对方视线中，他有极大可能性全身而退不受任何伤害。最大的风险在于，他没法预测斯蒂芬和那些巫师的行动方式，如果他们都可以像斯蒂芬那样突然消失并窜来窜去，那么一味躲藏反而更加危险。反过来说，遭遇战时如果能在不同的掩体间保持移动并且速度够快，他甚至能伺机进行反击。

最大的活动空间和比较复杂的走廊结构都在地下二层，去那里显然对自己更为有利。托尼·斯塔克转移到了安全通道口，正当他打算打开门时，门后一个一闪而过的红色影子引起了他的警觉，他迅速后撤到走廊拐角后，仔细观察着那边的动静，突然门向他这一侧开了，一个穿着古怪长袍的白人男性重重摔在地上，那男子的头被一块奇怪的红布包裹着，还在不断把他向地上摔，手里的东西也掉了出去，正好滚到托尼跟前，托尼眼疾手快的先把那根棍子踢远——他认出那块红布了，那是从斯蒂芬的领口小别针变出来的东西。

男子的头一次又一次的被砸在地板上，发出意味不明的惨叫，直到似乎失去了意识，那布片才终于停下来。整个过程看得托尼一阵咋舌，斯蒂芬的领带夹这么暴力的吗？

下一秒，那布片突然向他的方向看了过来，托尼僵在原地，虽然那块布没有脸，没有五官，真的，那就只是块布，但他就是觉得，那布片在盯着他，似乎在分辨什么，好的，人类有要害，但布有吗？它能听懂自己说话吗？托尼咽了咽口水，看向已经飞到了他面前的布，对方仍在打量着他（毛骨悚然），当托尼觉得说不定下一个被缠住脑袋撞地板的人就是他了的时候，那布片突然伸出一个小角，戳了戳托尼手腕的位置。

“……哦。”托尼明白了过来，立刻挽下袖口露出斯蒂芬的名字，下一刻，布片猛烈地晃了几下，在半空中上下翻飞，扑棱扑棱地拍打空气，虽然场景诡异，但托尼此刻唯一能联想到的东西是他在公园里见到的金毛巡回猎犬，自来熟，见到人就上蹿下跳，他甚至怀疑如果把地上那根小木棍丢出去，这布片能把它捡回来也说不定。

随后他在布片的另一个角里看到了一闪而过的绿色闪光，他突然想起了斯蒂芬的话来。

布片似乎立刻察觉到了托尼的视线，警觉的停止了舞动，向后飘了几米，用小角包裹着的矿石——绝对就是很危险的那块——已经完全看不见了。

现在托尼怀疑自己可能真的要被缠住脑袋撞地板了，他立刻连连摆手：“不，不，你留着它，我不碰。”

由于不清楚这块红布能不能理解他的意思，托尼边说边比划着动作，幸好看来那块布不是只听得动斯蒂芬一个人的话，它似乎没有障碍的理解了托尼，随后伸出一只角，指向另一条走廊，似乎是围拢成了领子的部分则上下翻动，托尼花了些时间意识到，那可能是在比划斯蒂芬的位置。

“你要带我去他那儿吗？”说完后他就咬住了舌头，他居然真的也在跟一件衣服说话了，不过如果把这也想成是和贾维斯一样的人工智能的话，似乎也没什么不好接受的。

那件红布上下点了点头（如果它有头），然而并没像托尼想的那样像只大型犬一样在前面带路，而是飘到托尼身后，像是一件斗篷一样环住了他，在托尼开口出声之前，带着他飘向了空中，直线向前冲去。

托尼·斯塔克想起去游乐园时坐的过山车，他整个人被安全带捆在椅子升高又降落，肾上腺素的刺激令他兴奋不已，他年少时曾一度痴迷于此，但不知何时就失去兴趣，说到底那不过是一分半钟的失重加速度虚拟体验——当然心脏出事后他也和这项娱乐活动绝缘了，所以此时此刻在最初的震惊过后，他脑子里只剩下模模糊糊的一个念头：我能飞了。

这几乎让他笑得重新成为了那个第一次走下过山车的孩子。

而这体验让他立刻催生了第二个念头：一定要把单体飞行推进器的研究提上日程。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

疼痛。

最初是被书页的边缘划过手指一般的轻微刺痛，但那不过是雪崩前从山坡滚下的雪粒，它们迅速就倾盆灭顶，痛到很难称呼那是痛觉，而更像是深入骨髓的冰冷，像是要从内里把人活生生撕开。他从半空中掉下来，直直摔入一片荆棘丛，携带着的魔药样品浸入伤口，毒素顺着血管蔓延，那就像是荆棘的倒刺在全身流淌，他很疼，但也许是本能为了不让他发疯，头脑在那个时候却是极为冷静而清醒的，他要保不住他的手了。

“斯特兰奇。”

卡西利亚斯深邃而略带沙哑的声音将他带回了现实，但他眼前一片漆黑，那是疼痛和幻觉共同导致的暂时失明，他挣扎着撑起身体离那声音远一点，然而疼痛抽离了他的力气，甚至不知道自己是否碰到了什么东西，站起来，只要先站起来。

“这是我没见过的魔法，你不当傲罗真是可惜了。”

那是治疗师的魔法，令液体蒸发产生的高热用来在紧急情况下进行特殊伤口的处理和配置魔药，效果根据巫师的能力产生极大差异，也无法保证安全，只能用于非常紧急的用途——圣芒戈的医师紧急手册里培训这个，那手册是他编的，他接下傲罗的援助委托时查阅了大量的书籍把所有可能用到的咒语在附录里都写了进去，那册子被克里斯汀笑话至少有一半魔法根本没人会用，他或许当时就该用那个把自己的手烧掉来阻止毒素扩散和减轻痛苦，可他甚至没法抓起魔杖——

“你**手腕上**那是名字吗？A打头的……？”

卡西利亚斯语带揶揄，然而这句话让斯特兰奇瞬间清醒了。

不，他不能暴露托尼的名字，他不能让卡西利亚斯知道这些，如果已经知道了，那么除了在这里打倒对方并且施遗忘咒洗掉有关于此的记忆之外，他再也没有更多选择。

指间突然碰到一个冰冷的物体，那冰凉的触感将他的理智也救回了一部分。魔杖的护手是银的，榆木魔杖，十二英寸，龙的神经——他捏紧了它。

“……烟雾缭绕。”

斯蒂芬的视线依旧模糊不清，但足够他根据声音的方向念出咒语，卡西利亚斯不知为何没有及时抽走他的魔杖，他猜可能是对方在忌惮防护咒，盔甲护身虽然无法对不可饶恕咒起效，但反弹其他的咒语足够了，他们上次见面卡西利亚斯就在这个上栽过跟头——走廊里本已逐渐散去的水雾又化作了灰白色的烟尘，他忍住不被呛到，摸到最近的一扇门跌了进去。

钻心咒带来的疼痛因他离开了对方的施咒范围而逐渐减退，他在视觉逐渐恢复的时候迅速为房间上了防护咒争取时间——卡西利亚斯是强大的黑巫师，但只要宝石还没在对方手里，主动权仍然在斯蒂芬这边，斗篷不会听从敌人的命令，就算卡西利亚斯真的夺走了他的魔杖，也只会用钻心咒和夺魂咒控制他而不会下死手。

他先试图联络了王，但传声器显然受到咒语影响而降低了范围，他接着试娜塔莎的，这一次接通了。“罗曼诺夫，卡西利亚斯在我这儿，我在地下二层靠近休息室的位置。不要从电梯的走廊过来。”他小声传递信息，隐约能听到屋外卡西利亚斯正用魔法唤醒几个手下，他的眩晕咒发出的太匆忙，解咒并不会过于困难。“他们有四个人。”

令斯蒂芬感到庆幸的是，对方很快传来回复：“我们解决了六个，我会去你那边引开他们，你拿到宝石就走。”

“引开手下就好。”斯蒂芬深吸一口气，“我会解决卡西利亚斯的。”

他必须解决这件事，他不能冒让卡西利亚斯以后针对托尼的风险，他还有话要对托尼说，他们才认识三天——那太短太短了。

“好吧。”娜塔莎没有同他做更多争辩，“我会去你那里引开他们，我有点小麻烦所以没法在那儿和你一起行动。你听到骚乱就走。”

“好的。”

他在心里默念着数字用来计时，在差不多数到10的时候，走廊另一侧传来了更多的近乎于咒语爆炸的声响，随着声音越来越近，他站起身，在向娜塔莎确认了信号后猛地打开门，将魔杖指向了卡西利亚斯所在的方向：“亮如白昼！”

整条走廊淹没在了突然炸裂的刺目白光里。

***

托尼·斯塔克发现进来这地方的魔法师比自己想象的还多，刚才斗篷干掉了一个，但他们只飞过了一条走廊，他就又看到了另外两拨人，他们显然处于敌对方，不停用手中的魔杖互相发射各种颜色的激光（托尼一点也不想知道被射中了会是什么后果）坏蛋和好人比他认为的容易区分——坏人几乎统一穿着各色长袍，像是拍电影的群众演员，脸上尤其眼窝周围有颇为吓人的黑色瘢痕，而好人穿的则更“普通”一些，乍看上去与他的安保人员没什么区别，不过这显得他们手执魔杖不停挥舞的动作更为滑稽。

实际上，托尼怀疑那里面有几张脸真的是自己的员工，看来巫师界的谍战工作做得特别出色，幸好他们没想过转行偷专利。

这件披风并没带着他硬从战场中间穿过去，发现危险就会不停绕路，哪怕托尼要求也从不停下，托尼早先有些犹豫，但想到这可能是他最快找到斯蒂芬的方法，索性就由它去了。不得不说，这件披风的速度和机动性极佳，但自我意识强烈是个有点难搞的地方，这是斯蒂芬的东西，他应该可以认为斯蒂芬也可能穿着这玩意儿飞来飞去，那么如果他们意见相左那披风会听他的还是固执己见呢？他们有什么优先判断条件吗？这是不是更像自动驾驶？这东西是怎么获取位置和地形的呢也许类似回声定位？他一定要仔细研究它，如果斯蒂芬不同意就和他分手……

披风突然一个急刹车停了下来，然后拖着他躲到墙角，托尼因为惯性感到一阵眩晕，定了定神才重新站好。

那条走廊里有两个人，正互相对峙。托尼没看清他们的样子，斗篷死死扯着他，不让他把头探出去。

“女士，昨天袭击时我也看到你了。我可不能再错过抓住你的机会了。”

离他更近些的那个人开口说话了，托尼立刻意识到这是克林特——他本来今天应该放假的，但肯定是像托尼一样一早就又跑来这里了。

“我和那些人不是一伙的，”这次的声音似乎是在走廊的另一端，话语里似乎有些好笑的无奈，这个声音托尼不熟悉，但他之前确实听到过——那是一开始用神秘的蓝光给斯蒂芬治伤的人，“你能不能让开？我真的很忙——”

“我要是你就不会动，子弹不长眼，女士。”

好的，如果托尼理解的没错，这是个百分之百的误会，那位女士也许在上次出事时就在驱赶那些坏蛋而克林特见到了，但他把她误会成一起的了——而克林特显然不知道魔法的存在（谁能想到呢！）不然他不会这么傻乎乎地站在那个地方等着被激光击中，托尼深吸一口气，想要把克林特叫住解释清楚，然而斗篷在下一秒又突然起飞，带他径直冲向了那条走廊。

“克林特让开——！”

然而这句话还是说晚了，过快的速度和过大的冲力带起的风带倒了克林特，他仰面向旁边一摔，头结实的磕在了墙上，发出痛苦的闷哼，手枪也甩脱了飞了出去，不过这也让他恰好躲过了那位红发女士发射过来的激光——托尼在心里说了声抱歉，经过那位女士时只来得及说句“别伤害他他是我朋——”就又被带走了。

披风直直带他来到了电梯前——电梯是开的，但箱体没在那儿，可能是设备出了故障或者就是那群巫师们搞了鬼，托尼还没来得及多想，斗篷就带他飞了进去，不过不是向下而是向上，他们通过电梯竖井一直来到了最高点，托尼这时猜到了它要做什么，直接从楼层中穿过去太困难了，不如直接从楼外绕行到另一边，如果这块布拥有如此程度的智能的话，那么它可能会点打开电梯门的小魔法也丝毫不会让托尼感到惊讶了。

他们很快就经由地面上的楼层窗户来到了户外，几个轻巧的转弯和绕行后，在设施的另一侧的出入口重新飞了进去。

***

“先生，抱歉，这里暂时禁止进入。设施因为磁场影响所以信号故障，我们正在检修。”

设施外面一切如常，没有任何不妥之处，几名警卫在车辆门禁的地方哼着歌聊周末的棒球比赛，然而在入口处罗迪被人拦住，他瞪着面前西装革履的警卫员，简直要把对方的脑袋扭下来：“你在开玩笑吗？我的朋友、这间设施的拥有者，很可能还是付你工资的那个人——托尼·斯塔克就在里面，我有急事找他。”

“我很抱歉，但我不是斯塔克先生的员工。”那男人继续道，态度无可指摘，但绝不妥协。

站在罗迪身后的斯特兰奇轻咳一声：“抱歉，先生，没什么事的话我想我该走了，送到这里真是多谢你……”

“不，”罗迪眯起眼睛，压低了声音说道，“托尼·斯塔克与我们失去联系并且可能处于危险之中，你为什么这个时还能**坦然自若**的要走？”

“我只是想说……呃。”

斯特兰奇的声音突然哽住了，罗迪疑惑地顺着他的视线看去——托尼·斯塔克正犹如**超人**一样身披一块红布从建筑**上空**穿梭而过，迅速消失在了建筑背面。

整个场景静置了几秒。

“让开，别挡路。”罗迪最后说。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

斯蒂芬不停奔跑，不时闪避向他发射的咒语。卡西利亚斯就在他身后，但他无暇顾忌更多，他并不是专业傲罗，即使古一教导了他许多傲罗才需要学习的技能，但他依旧在经验与反应能力上有所欠缺，而即便是傲罗也没几个能在正面对决中击败卡西利亚斯的。他必须规避这点采用其他更有效率的方法。

在那道闪光咒成功造成敌人短时致盲的下一刻，他就向卡西利亚斯所在位置的地面发射了三道粉碎咒，他们两人一同跌到了下一层平台上，他所要做的只是将威胁最大的卡西利亚斯单独引到自己这里。在场者中只有他对卡西利亚斯有一对一的经验。

计划很奏效，但之后就逐渐脱轨，斯蒂芬的防护咒固若金汤，但那些极具攻击性的咒语并不是他的强项，而卡西利亚斯的攻击始终保持耐心，并越来越具备针对性，斯蒂芬也注意到了对方过于从容的行动，不由得在心里生出自己只是被捉弄的猎物的联想。

这样下去输掉只是迟早的问题，他需要找出斡旋的方法——念及于此，咒语已经成型，走道里的灭火装置探出长长的管带，变作了一头巨蟒，撕咬着向卡西利亚斯扑去，但只承受了对方两发咒语便倒下现出原形，匆忙之中的施咒只能做到这样的效果，斯蒂芬有心理准备，他所需要的也只不过是争取几秒的时间。

斯蒂芬向存放宝石石台的空间跑去，魔杖扫过旁边的办公室，那扇门迅速打开了，纸张像雪片一样飞出来，在他身后筑成一道墙——卡西利亚斯的燃烧咒迅速将这一切烧成灰烬，然而更多的东西阻碍着这场追击，一堆对巫师来说难以辨认出区别的器械堆放在了走廊里。

“你以为这些东西就能阻拦我吗？”卡西利亚斯看着转过身来面向他的斯蒂芬，“没了斗篷你什么都不是，斯特兰奇。”

斯蒂芬不理会他的挑衅，指挥魔杖操纵一张办公桌砸向卡西利亚斯，对方轻易而举的将桌子炸碎，飞舞的碎片随即长出翅膀再次袭向他，一道燃烧咒再次令这无力的攻击化作烟尘。

“看到了吗，没有用。”卡西利亚斯的魔杖重新对准斯蒂芬施放咒语，而后者迅速操控一样什么东西向他飞了过去。

然而，这一次卡西利亚斯的燃烧咒接触到那样物品时，那物品并未燃烧殆尽，而是迅速膨胀随即再次爆炸——近距离的碎片弹射击中了卡西利亚斯，而除了碎片还有大量白烟散发出来，刺激性的烟雾让卡西利亚斯发出痛苦的喊声，他挣扎着看向那落在地上的最大的残骸——那是个他不熟悉但仍然见过的东西，然而是麻瓜的技术。

“你做了什么？！”

斯蒂芬闪开卡西利亚斯盛怒之下发来的无数攻击咒语，再次向走廊深处跑去，石台已经近在眼前——前两次都是佯攻，只是为了引导卡西利亚斯继续使用燃烧咒——但现在看来这根本无关紧要，对方根本不知道手机电池会爆炸这回事，巫师真的都该学学科学课，斯蒂芬在心里哀悼了片刻那只托尼送他的礼物，之后他会对托尼道歉的，至少他认真阅读了所有的说明。

他蹲下身借助那石台闪过又一道咒语，瞅准对方行动上的空挡迅速念出咒语：“除你武器——”

不幸的是，卡西利亚斯似乎也有同样的想法，他在被魔法击中之前念出了同样的咒语，两道魔法在半空中交错而过，同时击中了彼此，他们的魔杖同时脱手了，在半空中撞在一起，一同落在了战场中央。而经受了魔法战斗冲击的照明设施早已不堪重负，从天花板上脱落，恰好砸在了魔杖上，一片混乱之中，他们都难以再辨认自己魔杖的踪迹。

糟透了。

斯蒂芬的脑海里刚刚掠过这个词，卡西利亚斯已经踩在一片废墟上冲了过来。

***

托尼·斯塔克踢开地上剩下的半截消防水管，前半截已经被烧毁了，残留的部分上长着几截烧焦了的鳞片，他愣在那儿看了几秒，行吧，魔法，他用这个词在头脑里画了个圈，暂时将一切不合理的事都先扔进去，等这事解决了，他会抓着他的灵魂伴侣把里面的东西一件件归类的。

通道过于混乱，斗篷不再带他飞行，空气中仍有烫人热度，似乎有什么东西在这里烧着过，他皱眉小心绕开那一片狼藉，复印机好像被拧成一股麻花辫，几台电脑显示器被烧毁成一堆，他那些精密的检测仪器全都堆放到了走廊中，仿佛是在筑起街垒，有几张办公桌被从中间切成两半一样的裂开了，他试着从中间跨过去，落脚的时候却踩到了个残骸，险些滑倒在一片烧毁的文件里。

斗篷将他拉起来时他小声暗骂了一句，视线不由得寻找那个罪魁祸首，随即他愣了片刻，那是一台斯塔克工业出产的手机后盖。电池的部分已经炸得看不出原型了，里面的电路和芯片也都裸露在外面，在这地方看到这样一台手机并不奇怪，但他隐约产生了不好的预感，不由得握住了手腕上的名字——它仍在随着自己的脉搏跳动，这多少令他安心了些。

走廊尽头就是原本存放宝石的地下空洞，能隐约看到几束色彩斑斓的光一闪而过，托尼紧张的咽下口水，尽量放轻了脚步。

一声巨响和玻璃碎裂的噪声突然从那个方向传来，就好像巨大的重物砸到了地板上——托尼猜是那盏照明灯掉了，然而下一刻，他的手腕传来了剧烈的痛楚，几乎令他无法忍受——恐惧感几乎攥住他的心脏，和之前的爆炸不一样，那只是受到伤害，而现在他的灵魂伴侣真切处于了生命危险之中。

他要**失去**斯蒂芬了。

而甚至在他意识到这一点之前，他的身体已经开始行动，急速向前飞奔，就在前面，快一点，**再快一点——**

——混乱的空间内，地板上到处都是什么东西的残骸和碎片，在他前方几米远的地方，有个穿着奇怪长袍的人正半跪在那里，掐着什么人的脖子——斯蒂芬，地上的人是**斯蒂芬**——

**“放开他！”**

托尼厉声喊道，而他背后的斗篷早已飞了过去，迅速将那人扯到了远处，托尼连忙跑到斯蒂芬身边将他扶起来，对方的脖子上仍留有青紫色的掐痕，但幸好还没有因缺氧完全失去意识，他因为突然涌入肺部的空气剧烈咳嗽了几声，艰难地睁开眼睛辨认着什么，当目光相交时，斯蒂芬愣住了，随后颤抖着举起手试图触碰他，仿佛要靠这种形式才能确认这不是幻觉：“……托尼？”

“是我，好了，你没事。”托尼快速的说，抓住斯特兰奇的手将他扶起来，那个穿长袍的家伙仍在远处和那块红布厮打，他需要尽快和斯蒂芬一起远离他。“我们离开这儿。”

“托尼……”斯蒂芬重复了一遍他的名字，这次的语气则是令人安心的，但很快，魔法师似乎明白过来发生了什么，语气突然凛然，“你为什么在这儿？！”

“你要在这时斥责我？认真的？”托尼的语气凶恶，已经不由自主的数起斯蒂芬身上大大小小的伤口数量，“待会儿我再找你算账，站起来，该我救你了——”

“不，我需要我的魔杖。”斯蒂芬挣扎着站起来，立刻扑到了那堆碎片上，用双手扒开碎玻璃时他显然僵了半秒，但又开始用颤抖的手指继续。托尼暗骂了一句后似乎因为明白无法说服斯蒂芬而跟了上来，只要找到魔杖——

他的视线捕捉到了地上的东西，它就在那儿。

然而就在斯蒂芬想要拿起它时，突如其来的冲击再次将他撞向了另一边，速度实在太快，所有人都没反应过来发生了什么，斯蒂芬倚着墙壁艰难地转身试图辨清形势，斗篷被什么东西定在了墙上，随后他立刻捕捉到了卡西利亚斯手中的东西，一只魔杖，魔杖尖正对准自己，他奋力往旁边闪过了下一道咒语，调整姿势后立刻做出手势制止了想要上前的托尼，然而伸出的手臂却被紧接着袭来的一根电线捆在了身侧的一处防护栏上并猛烈收紧，剧烈的疼痛让他倒抽一口冷气，那到底是怎么——

“失败的手下的魔杖就没用了。”卡西利亚斯像是看出他的疑问，“龙芯魔杖会对新主人效忠，只可惜它还不够好，但对付你足够了。让你的斗篷把宝石交出来，斯特兰奇。不然的话——”

他颇玩味地看向了注意到魔杖的指向后就没再向前而是谨慎观察着他们伺机而动的托尼·斯塔克，没有说下去。

斯蒂芬的神经紧绷起来：“他只是个无关的麻瓜，卡西利亚斯。”

“或许吧，但如果你们手腕上有彼此的名字就**不一样**了。”卡西利亚斯阴郁地微笑着，“让我们把这件事做得简单一些吧，拷问你和拷问他对我来说没有区别，把宝石交出来，对我们彼此都好。斯特兰奇——”

“不要伤害他——”斯蒂芬脱口而出，这时已经没有什么所谓考虑的意义，“这是我们之间的事。我会——”

**“——他什么都没法给你。”**

托尼突然打断了他们的交谈，斯蒂芬愣住了，卡西利亚斯也将视线转向托尼，但魔杖尚未离开斯特兰奇：“你说什么？”

“他什么都没法给你，”托尼叹口气，无奈地重复了一遍，“因为那东西在我这里。”他说着从上衣的口袋里拿出了那块绿色宝石，这次在场的每个人都愣住了，斯蒂芬猛地看向斗篷所在的位置，被固定在墙上的红色布片做出了个类似于“无奈”的手势。

“我把它给你，你带着你的人离这儿远点，很公平，对不对？”托尼握紧了宝石，斯蒂芬震惊地想要制止他，但托尼根本没有往这个方向看过去。

“看来你的麻瓜伴侣要更多愁善感一点。”卡西利亚斯的话语听不出什么语气，向托尼伸出一只手，似乎是同意了这个提案，然而他并没因托尼的举动放松警惕，持着魔杖的手仍指向斯蒂芬，“把那东西交给我。”

斯蒂芬眼睁睁地看着托尼一步步靠近卡西利亚斯，整个人却被定在原地无法上前，他的魔杖，如果有他的魔杖——掩埋在玻璃片下面的那根魔杖似乎感应到了他的魔力，轻轻动了一下，但仍未摆脱那些残骸的重量——在受伤的情况下靠无杖魔法让它挣脱出来实在是太难了，但他不能放弃，否则一切就无法挽回了。

然而托尼此刻已经走到了卡西利亚斯旁边。

“交给我。”卡西利亚斯催促着。

斯蒂芬看着托尼缓慢地举起那块石头，正要将它交到卡西利亚斯手里的时候——他突然向斯蒂芬所在的方向看了一眼——斯蒂芬突然明白了他要做什么，不，没有用，不要这么做托尼，不——他不明白托尼有没有读懂他的眼神，他只知道下一刻托尼·斯塔克突然收回手，将那颗宝石扔到了相反的方向。

卡西利亚斯愤怒的吼叫着，斯蒂芬几乎不敢再看下去了，他们是巫师，只要一个简单的上学的孩子都能学会的飞来咒就能让他得到这一切，他甚至听到了卡西利亚斯愤怒地调转魔杖的方向诵念咒语的声音，手腕上托尼的名字燃烧起来，他的魔杖终于冲破了那些碎石和玻璃，飞到了他的手里，然而已经太晚了，他的目光已经追逐到了从角落里飞向卡西利亚斯的宝石，即使他全力诵念咒语，也难以赶上。

砰。

一声仿佛气球爆炸的短促音节突然响起。飞在半空中的宝石突然停下了，直直坠落在了地上。

脱手飞出去的还有卡西利亚斯的魔杖，黑巫师不可置信地看着眼前的光景，又看向自己鲜血淋漓的右手，似乎花了很久才痛苦地捂住手腕，斯蒂芬的昏迷咒紧接着击穿了他，他倒在地上立刻不省人事。

挣脱了束缚的斯蒂芬仍有几秒无法弄明白形势是怎样逆转的，当他看向托尼·斯塔克手中的东西时，他愣住了。那是他没实际见过的东西，他知道那东西的名字，知道它在麻瓜世界里的性质，但他无论如何也没有想到竟然——

托尼·斯塔克向旁边猛跑几步，将卡西利亚斯掉落的魔杖踢到一边，他仍未放下手中的手枪，直到与斯蒂芬不可置信的视线交汇，才似乎反应过来什么，关上了保险后耸了耸肩。

“你为什么那个表情？我不该会用枪？天呐，”他向斯蒂芬扮了个鬼脸，“我才是这里真正的军火商。”

斯蒂芬有那么一会儿根本无法作出反应，很久之后才真切地笑出了声。

“维山帝在上……”斯蒂芬几不可闻地感叹着，拖着受伤的手臂向托尼所在的方向走过去，一把抱住了对方。托尼似乎愣了一下，但并没推开他，“托尼……”他安静地念着那个人的名字，感到对方的手臂也环在了自己。

“虽然我觉得你应该先花点时间跟我解释一下维山帝是个什么东西。”托尼说着，拍了拍斯蒂芬的后背，“不过算了，你欠我的解释太多了，现在就暂时放过你。”

“抱歉，我会都对你说的。”斯蒂芬低声笑了起来，将手臂又收紧了些。但是现在，还是让他们享受一会儿这得之不易的拥抱吧。

***

“那是谁？！”罗迪在监控室里尝试修理系统联系托尼时突然看到不知怎么就亮起来的主监视屏上突然出现了托尼和斯蒂芬抱在一起的画面，感觉到了世界观正急速崩塌——斯特兰奇为什么出现在那里？他是怎么做到的？等等所以跟着我的那个人？！“你又是谁——”

他转过身，然而身后出现的却是自己的脸，半秒钟前还叫做斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的那个人站在他面前，然而脸却变成了自己的。

“你猜？”那个“罗迪”说着。

一句粗口直接从罗迪嘴里爆了出来，然后他晕了过去。

“啊，美国麻瓜可太不经吓了。”变回自己容貌的洛基叹了口气。


	22. Chapter 22

尾声

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇从做出这个决定时就后悔了。

不，他没有后悔向托尼坦白身份（这实际上是他人生里做的最对的事），也没有后悔给托尼看他已经再也不会骑的飞天扫帚（托尼笑了大约二十分钟才停下并且表示这太蠢了等着他研究比这酷炫一万倍的发明出来吧，他不生气，真的，他没生气），更没有后悔和佩珀以及罗迪进行一次认真的对话（他替洛基道了二十分钟歉开学后他要杀了洛基限制斯莱特林的考试合格率见鬼去吧教师守则）。

他更不会后悔把整个假期的剩余部分都留在美国处理所有后续的那些麻烦的工作，包括各种文书备案和现场调查。时间宝石的魔力过于强大，他们都决定先放到国际魔法合作司再研究一阵子该怎么办；卡西利亚斯和他的余党们都交给了傲罗，但显然美国和英国魔法罪犯的引渡条例要签更多的文件——幸好那些已经与斯蒂芬的事务无关了。瞧，他连把大量时间都耗在这些美国魔法国会和英国魔法部的扯皮上而不是和托尼一切约会这件事都没后悔——天呐，这些根本不值一提。

他后悔的是在开学季答应了托尼·斯塔克带他去对角巷。

“为什么我不能去？你说了你们也有很多……那个词叫什么来着？麻瓜学生！你们还有老师给这些家长做指引！”

是的，有，我前两年一直在做这个事，但这——

“这不是正好吗！还是你们那条商店街恰巧有什么毁灭科学世界的小秘密不想让我知道？”

当然不是这个原因，可——

“你到底有什么不想让我去的原因？就不能把这当作一次观光吗？我不会说出去也不会把照片发上ins账号的。”

但是——

“斯蒂芬芬芬芬芬——”

然后他就**答应**了。

**……他怎么就答应了呢？！**

总之，后悔已经来不及了，这就成了此刻他看着托尼提着一兜子兑换来的金加隆同时极端亢奋地拿着手机拍拍拍个不停问他这是什么那是什么这又是什么原理这还是有点有趣的嘛不过你们这里也太古板了就算这袋子上施了魔法它还是有点重量的你们不签支票吗或者你们有别的什么哦对了我要买一个那个回去研究哦不用找了留着吧我不想数硬币那个店我也要去看看……的原因。

这还不是最糟的。最糟的是他在魔法界多少算个名人，于是在对角巷的一路上都不停有人向他打招呼，斯特兰奇教授你好吗，斯特兰奇教授那是你的朋友吗？（托尼通常这时候会“非常自然”且“不经意”的抬个手顺顺头发什么的然后他们理所当然的看到了）哦——祝你们幸福。

他受够了。

“我以为在你的那个地方我们的关系还在**保密**。”在书店里他稍俯下身咬牙切齿的对正在研究那些会自动跳出介绍词并评判阅读者的智商的书的托尼说。（当被托尼拿着时，那些书脊接连拼出了“他真聪明！但他不会魔法！天呐！太可惜了！还是不要看我了！”的字样。）

“但在这里**永远**也没有偷拍的狗仔队。”托尼语调轻快、理所当然、心情愉悦的回答，并向斯蒂芬眨了眨眼。

斯蒂芬能说什么呢？他什么都不能说。

“斯特兰奇教授！”

一个略显稚嫩的声音从他身后传来，斯蒂芬转过身，看着抱着几大本教材挤过几个女巫站到他面前的少年，那是名霍格沃茨的二年级格兰芬多学生，如果他没记错的话，这个孩子的名字应当是——“帕克先生。”

“叫我彼得吧教授，真的没想到能在这儿见到您。上个学期多谢您去梅婶婶家里说服了她让我来这里上学我一直想找机会谢谢你但我没被分到拉文克劳学院当然格兰芬多也很棒不过我真的很想找您单独道谢是的教授没有你的话我……”那少年滔滔不绝的说了下去，斯蒂芬有点好笑的等着一个可以插入暂停的空白时间段，然而彼得的目光突然定住了，然后从斯特兰奇身上缓缓挪开，停在了因好奇这段对话而转过脸来看着他们的托尼脸上——如果让斯蒂芬来形容，那就是那少年的眼睛里跟礼花绽放一样闪烁出了异常夺目的光彩来。

“托尼·斯塔克。”彼得边吸气边念出这个名字，他看起来像是要无法呼吸了，斯蒂芬想起来，彼得·帕克出身于麻瓜家庭的，虽然收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知但他从五岁开始就搬到了美国的婶婶家里长大，所以这个反应简直再正常不过，**“斯塔克——”**

“是我，孩子。”托尼似乎也觉得这场景过于好笑了，他和斯蒂芬悄悄对视一眼，放下了手里的书，“有什么问题吗？”

“哦我的天哪斯塔克先生我我我，不是，我没想到我——”彼得的语速越来越快，斯蒂芬不得不给他几个慢慢说深呼吸的提示，“斯塔克先生，我参加过你们的斯塔克工业博览会，真的那太奇妙了我从没想过你的产品可能真的是魔法，你是在伊法魔尼上学的吗天啊我没想到，它们太奇妙了，我一直觉得可能只有魔法才能做到所以它们真的是魔法吗你把魔法量产了——”

斯蒂芬轻咳两声打断了滔滔不绝的彼得，也是因为托尼的眉毛挑起的角度越来越令他要忍不住笑了：“彼得，斯塔克先生不是巫师，那些是真的麻瓜技术。”

“什么——！”少年看起来更为震惊了，“但我以为——那些产品太不可思议——”

“不可思议？”托尼重复了这个词，“哦，我以为会有更高级的词汇。”虽然如此，但他的语气却并不是真的生气，而是蹲下身拍了拍少年的肩，“帕克——彼得，魔法可不是万能的，那只是另一种形式的科学——”

“停下，”斯蒂芬在看到彼得似懂非懂的点头时翻了个白眼，“你休想拐跑我的学生。斯塔克。”

“哇，你‘斯塔克’我了吗？”托尼站起身眯着眼睛逼近了斯特兰奇一步，“是谁被‘科技’救了命呢？”

“你必须承认，迄今为止的实验和测试我依旧稳占上风。”斯蒂芬笑起来。

“哈，我迟早要研究明白的。”

彼得看着两个成年人突然旁若无人的拌嘴，站在原地先是无所适从的左看右看，又琢磨了一会儿，突然恍然大悟。

“斯特兰奇教授，”他打断了他们，“你会带斯塔克先生作为舞伴来参加圣诞晚宴吗？”

“什么？不——”“圣诞晚宴？！”

斯特兰奇和托尼不同的反应令他们彼此对视数秒，彼得吐了吐舌头：“我还要去买一口新的坩埚教授再见——”

“所以，你们那个魔法学校不但是住宿制你跟我强调你没法每天回来跟我过夜也不建议我到伦敦开展业务我们只能异地恋大半年然后你还不告诉我你们有个圣诞晚宴的传统？”托尼危险的眯起了眼睛。

“不，那只是个学生快忘了他的话，我们不邀请麻瓜——”

“那个麻瓜是你的**灵魂伴侣**也不行吗？”

斯蒂芬故作严肃地直视着托尼的眼睛，几秒钟之后，他们一起笑了。

“好吧，我会试试的。”

他握着托尼的手，在书架后轻吻了对方的额头，谁让他的灵魂伴侣是个对魔法一窍不通甚至连解释都困难浑身上下都散发着科学技术味道的麻瓜呢？

END


End file.
